My Happy Ever After
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: hey ppl i adopted this story from Tabbycat917 so the only change im relle making is in the last two chapters then ill continue...ENJOY
1. Chapter 1The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It all started over the summer. I had just moved from Phoenix. The place of sun and warmth, where I lived with my hair brained mother Renee and her new husband Phil. He was a minor league baseball player, and I knew it pained Renee to be so far away from him. They were going to Florida. I moved in with Charlie, my estranged father. When I was younger I used to spend more time here. But I hadn't been here in a few years. He and I were a lot alike. We were quiet, shy and kept mainly to ourselves. Living here in Forks, Washington was different. The sun almost never shined. It was always rainy and usually cold. I hated the weather. Not that I spent much time outdoors in Phoenix unless it was in the shade. My skin was pale, much to pale for someone who lived in such a sunny area.

I had been spending a lot of time online. Looking into colleges, I'd decided I would stay closer to Charlie. So I was looking at Washington State University, it was located in Seattle and wouldn't be too far from home. Well in the chat room I had met someone. I was never good at speaking to people in person, but it was easy to talk over the computer. No, real pressure… I only knew him by his screen name, Jazzman17. So I called him Jazzman. My screen name fit me perfectly clumsy_girl. Since I was the world's biggest klutz.

We had been corresponding; he was also going to be attending Forks High School as a junior. Which was interesting, neither of us was ready to say who we were. I didn't tell him I would be new to the school. So it's not like he would immediately notice me. I was a shy and meek person; I tried to shy away from the lime light.

I turned on the computer and sighed, Charlie was at work. He was the chief of police, if things weren't embarrassing enough. I noticed I had a new e-mail and I smiled warmly. I was so excited, which completely out of my character. I squealed with joy and opened the new e-mail.

_Hello my clumsy friend-  
I sure hope you're staying out of trouble. You seem to  
always be getting into something. Are you nervous about  
school tomorrow? I've been wondering if we've met. I bet  
you are beautiful. Someone as sweet as you, it's not hard  
to guess. *smiles* I'm glad I've found you. I've been having  
a hard time to adjust with my family. We've decided to become  
'Vegetarians' its rough for me. I know I can do it… But some-  
times it feels like I'm going to break and cave. I'm sure it's hard  
for you to understand. Well I'll be online for a while if you want  
to chat.  
Jazzman_

I looked at the time stamp and gasped. It was only sent a few minutes ago. I felt my heart begin to race in excitement as I quickly logged into my messenger.

Clumsy_Girl: Hey! I just got your e-mail!

Jazzman17: *smiles* I'm glad we get some time to chat.

Clumsy_Girl: I'm a vegetarian too. It took a lot of discipline when I decided I would no longer eat meat. But it's okay to slip up a couple of times. But it does get easier.

Jazzman17: I don't want to slip up…

Clumsy_Girl: Sometimes it happens. But you can't be so hard on yourself.

Jazzman17: You're a really sweet girl.

Clumsy_Girl: Stop… You're making me blush

Jazzman17: So nervous about school?

Clumsy_Girl: not really. I try to stay more or less in the shadows.

Jazzman17: Why?

Clumsy_Girl: well… Because I'm shy, I really hate to be in the spotlight.

Jazzman17: Me too. I try not to get too close to humans…

I stopped typing and looked at the screen curiously. I was stunned for a moment, it almost made me wonder. But that was crazy…

Jazzman17: I mean people.

Clumsy_Girl: Yeah… Well Charlie will be home shortly and I still have some chores to do.

Jazzman17: Well have a good day. And try to not to fall too much, lol.

Clumsy_Girl: ha hah ha. I'll _try…_ bye

I closed the browser shaking my head. It was always fun when I got to chat some with him. It was different…

I walked down stairs and pulled out four juicy big steaks, I had the marinating. They were sitting in a few of my favorites. A little teriyaki sauce, soy sauce, black pepper, garlic cloves, onion, seasoned salt, lemon pepper… It smelled good and I put them in the broiler to cook. I had 4 huge baked potatoes in the oven. Then I decided to prepare the salad. I took out the fresh lettuce and chopped it. I placed it in a bowl with all fresh ingredients. Cucumber, Tomato, carrot, green pepper, cheese, and onion, topped with croutons and ranch dressing.

I had a veggie burger made for myself. I made so much so Charlie had a decent meal to take with him to work…

[JPOV]

I knew it was stupid, but this human was very intriguing. I hated that I had slipped up in our convo. She's going to learn sooner or later. I was going to tell her. I felt compelled. Like she was important somehow.

How could I tell her that my brother Emmett was dating my sister Rosalie or that my sister Alice was dating my brother Edward? Things like that were complicated enough. She probably knew already. Unless she was Chief Swan's daughter, the new girl from Phoenix.

I sat in my room, I was sad she abruptly ended our conversation. Granted it was later in the day than when we normally talked. We had so much in common. Both loving Shakespeare, loving some of the same music. Older stuff, more relaxing.

We were alike in so many ways it was different. Part of me hoped she would invite me to the first dance of the year. Yes, I know it's early for a dance, but tell that to my sister Alice. She was a bubbly pixie who loved shopping, dances, anything girly.

She informed me it was to be a masquerade. Where we would dress in costumes and masks hiding our identities… It would be a great way to meet my clumsy friend. She was after all shy. We could meet without giving away who we were. Talk for real instead of through emails and instant messages.

How I longed to hear her voice. She was so understanding and compassionate. She didn't know I was a vampire. That I hunted animals instead of people… But she was so loving and understanding. I hoped when she learned the truth that she wouldn't be scared away.

I looked around the room looking out the window. Twilight… The best time of day for us, I decided then to go hunting.

"I'm going hunting." I announced to no one in particular.

In a blur of white Edward and Emmett were in my room.

"We'll come too." The announced.

Emmett was always eager to wrestle a grizzly and Edward a Mountain Lion. It would be fun to compete.

I jumped out the window and took off.

"Not fair!" Edward whined mockingly.

"NO, head starts" Emmett agreed.

We all laughed as we ran into the woods looking for our prey.


	2. Chapter 2First Glance

**Chapter 2: First Glance**

I walked outside to the early 1950's truck my dad got for me. He bought it of his good friend Billy Black. I have vague memories of him. He was my father's fishing buddy, and best friend. He had a son about my age, a little younger. His name was Jacob. They were from a tribe of Quileute Indians. They lived on the Indian Reservation, called LA Push. I hadn't seen them yet, but I'm sure Charlie would have them over for Baseball, Football… If ball is in the name for the sport, Charlie would watch it.

I stood back for a moment admiring the truck. It was faded red and perfect, it wasn't flashy or something that would stand out. Just like me. I smiled; Charlie wasn't one to show his love and affection. This to me was the equivalent of a father's hug or and "I love you." It made me smile to think that I would be spending time with him. Maybe I would be able to really get to know him.

I climbed into the truck, breathing in the smell. It smelled like leather and smoke, smoke from a wooden pipe. It was comforting.

I drove to the school; it looked more like a college with all the different buildings. It would be interesting once I got my schedule.

I walked into the office and met with Ms. Flynn. She was middle aged with shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was semi attractive, but she had the motherly feel. It made you feel relaxed; knowing you had someone you could talk to.

"Isabella." She greeted friendly.

"Hi Ms. Flynn." I grinned reading the name from her desk.

Her laugh was short but genuine, "Please call me Robyn."

I smiled, "I need my uhm…" I blundered.

"Here's your schedule." She said handing me a piece of paper.

I took it gratefully and flashed her a half smile.

"We hope you like it here in Forks. If you need anything, I'll be here." She informed.

I thanked her weakly and walked out to the hall. I stood there examining my schedule.

_English Room 123 with Mrs. Furkas  
Chemistry Room 167 with Mr. Anderson  
American History Room 286 with  
Art Room 101 with Mrs. Antonishack  
Lunch Period  
Biology room 245 with Mr. Banner  
Gym _

I looked at in shock. Not only did it have room numbers but building too. I was doomed. I turned to walk, and walked right into another student. It was a girl; she was a hair shorter than me with black hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty and looked just as shy as me.

"Sorry." I apologized blushing scarlet.

"That's okay. You're… Isabella? Right?"

"Just Bella." I corrected her.

"I'm Angela Weber." She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you." I said for lack of anything else.

She leaned in peeking at my schedule.

"I have the same English class." She grinned.

"Cool… Uhm…" I began.

"Follow me. I'll show you."

I laughed at her excitement. Perhaps it was nice to find someone who seemed as out of place. It made me feel happy. Normally I wasn't one for making lasting friendships.

Classes went by fast. As I guessed I had already taken courses beyond the classes here. I had been in advanced classes. So I basically tuned everything out. Angela was quiet so that was good.

We headed to lunch together and she introduced me to her friends. Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric something or other… I was horrible with names.

I went through the line and got a plain garden salad. I was chewing curiously. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as I had expected. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation at the table when 5 people entered the cafeteria. They were pale white and were beautiful. Graceful with every step. There was a big burly boy with curly hair with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Jessica looked at me and then to whom I was looking at.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's." She replied disdainfully.

"That's Emmett Cullen with Rosalie Hale." Angela whispered nodding her head in the direction of the two who held my immediate attention.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are like matchmakers slash adoptive parents. But they're all like together, together. It's weird." Jess explained.

My attention turned to a very short girl with short and spiky black hair. She was smiling and her each step looked like a graceful dance. She walked hand in hand with a boy with tousled bronze hair. He looked happy and lovingly at her.

"That's Edward and Alice Cullen…" Angela was saying but what else she said fell on deaf ears.

My attention was to a tall and muscular boy with blond hair. He looked like he was in pain and our eyes met for a moment and I blushed scarlet.

"Who's he?" I asked Jessica.

"That is Jasper Hale. He's Rosalie's twin. He's 17. He's very mysterious and doesn't talk to anyone. Your typical wallflower." She rattled on.

"I'm a wallflower." I m mused quietly to myself.

But I thought I saw a faint smile on Jasper's lips. I turned back to my food and began eating slowly. I was thinking to myself when Jessica interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you think it's weird?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

She sighed exasperated, "The Cullen's…. do you think it's weird that they're like dating each other?"

"Well the only ones you said are actually related are Rosalie and Jasper? Then no, not really."

"But they live together." She implored.

"If their adoptive parents don't mind, why should I?" I asked her.

I watched her face turn to anger but she bit back whatever she was going to say and gasped.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look and sure enough he was staring at me. He looked like he was concentrating. Jasper was also staring and I blushed again turning away.

I felt uncomfortable. From all I had heard the Cullen's didn't take notice in anyone. Now not only was every person in the school staring at me, but even the outcasts!

I left quickly and went to my locker. I grabbed my biology book and the stuff I would need for my homework and took off to the Science Building. I walked in and blushed. There was only one seat open, and it was next to Jasper Hale.

I took my seat hiding behind a veil of my brown hair. He instantly stiffened next to me. I decided to try to sneak a glimpse of him, but he was staring at me. His eyes were black and filled with hate. I noted the dark circles under his eyes. I gasped slightly in fear and kept my back to him the rest of the class.

Once class was over he got up and sped from the room.

Gym was one disaster after the other. I was a walking accident waiting to happen. And Volley Ball wasn't the best thing to help with that.

Once the final bell rang I rushed to my car. I was opening the door when I felt like I was being watched. I turned and around the Silver Volvo were all five Cullen's. And all five staring at me… Jasper again looked like he was in pain, Alice looked worried and concerned, Edward looked frustrated, Emmett wasn't really looking, and Rosalie looked scared.

I shook the weird feeling that I had and headed home. I had chores to do and homework to complete. I was too frazzled to go online. I would have to do that in the next day or morning…

[JPOV]

Biology ended and I rushed from the room. I hadn't expected to have to sit next to a human. Especially one with such sweet smelling blood! I almost broke our diet and was feeling very low.

"You weren't going to hurt her Jasper." Alice's tinkling voice sounded breaking my thoughts.

I gave her a look but she just smiled, but it faltered.

"What?" I asked her in alarm.

"I see her becoming like us… I just can't see how." She responded.

I felt my dead heart sink, "Well what did Edward pick up from her."

"I don't know."

We entered our Spanish class and we stayed quiet. We all met and circled the Volvo. Edward was looking very agitated.

"What's up?" I asked him curiously.

"The new girl. Isabella. Or Bella as she prefers…" He began.

"What does she suspect something?" I asked alarmed.

"That's just it Jazz I don't know. I can't read her. Nothing. Though I've tried."

At that moment we all noticed Bella around her car. The blush in her cheeks burned my throat, I was very thirsty and I knew that I would have to hunt twice as much now if I was going to be sitting next to a human. I would have to hunt tonight.

That's when her eyes looked over at us. She looked spooked and started away.

"Alice… You see her like us? With us?" I asked.

"She's going to be my best friend. I just don't know how…" She frowned.

We headed home and I sat barely listening as Alice and Edward accosted Carlisle. They were coming up with all kinds of theories but Carlisle wasn't having it. Until Alice's visions became clearer we would not make a decision.

That's when I decided it was time to hunt. I hadn't eaten a lot last night. One small doe. Tonight I would fill myself. I would no longer try to see how far I could go. Not when I sat next to such a human.

I took off through the woods, deciding what I should send to my pen pal when I returned.


	3. Chapter 3Introductions

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

That night Charlie and I had dinner was the first time we'd had a real conversation in a while.

"Make any new friends?" he asked.

"Yes… Uhm Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber."

"I know their parents. Good people." He grumbled shoveling food in his mouth.

"Um, Dad, do you know the Cullen's?" I asked timidly.

"Are people talking about them again?" He asked sternly.

"Yes?" I said slowly, making it more of a question.

"Dr. Cullen is a very experienced Surgeon he could have gone anywhere. His wife is lovely. The kids, I've never seen more well behaved teens in all my years."

I bowed my head apologetically, "I was just curious about them…"

That was the end of that conversation. We finished out dinner in silence. I'd made a vegetable stir fry, I'd added chicken to it. That was the only meat I would allow myself to eat. Only sparingly.

After dinner I completed cleaning the kitchen and made my way upstairs. I looked at the time and hesitated. I had finished my homework… I decided I would go on the computer, even though I didn't really feel like talking.

I had no new email and I was slightly disappointed. I decided I would send him one.

_Hey Jazzman,_

_How was your first day back at school? Mine was okay.  
Sat with some new friends. Although there is a boy…  
I think he hates me. I sat next to him in one of my  
classes and I dunno. It was hard I guess. Not that I  
should be telling you all of this. But I was really  
aggravated. I'd never done anything to him. I hate  
when people stare at me. *sighs* Can you tell I'm  
frustrated? Well hopefully your day was better than  
mine. _

_Clumsy Me._

I sent the email and felt somewhat relieved. It felt better to get some of that agitation off my mind.

That was the first night I dreamt of Jasper Hale.

Oh it was a steamy dream, he crawled through my window and took my virginity, but then he bit my neck… It was a weird dream.

It was really foggy so I dressed accordingly. A T-shirt with a light sweater over top and a pair of tattered jeans.

Classes went by in a whirl, I was trying to decide how to speak to Jasper. He had been very rude, and I was going to bring it up.

Once I arrived in Biology he was sitting there and I walked over. My aggravation and anger pouring off me in waves. I sat down and felt suddenly tranquil. It was unnerving.

Before I could open my mouth to speak he did. His voice was soft and musical. It sent shivers down my spine, it was sexy with a hint of a southern drawl.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line. I was having an extremely bad day." He began.

I eyed him suspiciously. "It's ok. I can understand." _If I have to_.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He smiled.

"I'm Bella… Bella Swan."

"Police Chief's daughter right? He's a nice guy."

I laughed, "Good ole Charlie." I retorted.

Before he could question a woman walked in. "I'm Miss Robertson. I'll be subbing today. If you could just turn in your assignments. We'll be having a free day."

I sighed, now I would be stuck the entire class period with nothing to do.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Jasper asked.

"Well my mom remarried… And well it's a long story."

"We have all period." He reminded me.

I chuckled, "Well she remarried and he's a minor league baseball player. He travels. Renee… I mean my mom would stay home with me. I could tell she was unhappy… And I don't really know Charlie…"

I trailed off hoping that it would end the conversation. He was looking at me intently, and I felt slightly nervous.

"Why do you look so hurt?" He asked softly.

"Well Phil." I said saying his name in disgust, "Is a perv."

I didn't say anything else, my face fell and I looked at Jasper. My eyes were brimming with unshed tears. I felt torn. Part of me wanted to tell him, to tell someone… But I couldn't. _I wish I was still an innocent virgin._ I thought sadly.

"Bella. Do you need to talk?" he looked alarmed and out of place.

"I'm sorry. Uhm. Well maybe one day… But now… Not so much."

He dropped the subject. I decided to skip gym and head home early. I was inside the house trying to decide on what to make for dinner. I had some fish thawing, so probably fish. I walked upstairs to my computer and logged on. I was surprised when I got an instant message.

Jazzman17: Why aren't you in school?

Clumsy_Girl: Well after Bio… I was upset. Gym not the best place to be. I'm uncoordinated enough as it is…

Jazzman17: Anything you want to talk about?

Clumsy_Girl: Not really. But I think we should stop talking.

Jazzman17: Why?

Clumsy_Girl: I'm damaged goods. You don't want to be friends with me…

Jazzman17: I do want to be your friend.

Clumsy_Girl: You really wanna know what's wrong?

Jazzman17: Yes

Clumsy_Girl: I came close to telling my lab partner a secret I've held onto for the last five years.

Jazzman17: You know I'm good at keeping a secret.

Clumsy_Girl: My step dad Phil started raping me when I was 12. He would sneak into my room at night, while my mom was knocked out from her stress medication. Whenever she turned him down for sex. He took me. I never told my mom. When she said we were all moving to Florida… I couldn't. I'm safer here with my dad. My real dad…

I was crying now. My body shaking with the tears that coursed down my face dripping onto my desk. I wiped my eyes and watched the screen fearfully.

Jazzman17: It's not your fault you know.

Clumsy_Girl: Of course it is. I'm so clumsy and such a danger magnet. Sometimes I wished I was dead.

Jazzman17: They're having the first dance next week…

I laughed out loud through my tears at this change in the subject.

Clumsy_Girl: I don't dance… I flail around and fall…

Jazzman17: It's a masquerade. Where you dress us. Where a mask. Hide who you are.

Clumsy_Girl: Hmm… Are you suggesting we stop with the anonymity of our conversations?

Jazzman17: I'd like to actually put a name and face on you…

Clumsy_Girl: Why?

Jazzman17: Because you've had faith in me when others haven't. Because you're the smartest kindest girl I've ever met…

Clumsy_Girl: Okay…

Jazzman17: We'll meet at 10 in the center of the dance floor I'll have one red rose.

Clumsy_Girl: Holy Crow! It's almost midnight. Goodnight Jazz.

Jazzman17: Night Clumsy.

I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I was asleep within minutes. Dreaming of the handsome Jasper Hale… And he really wanted me. I felt drawn to him, like no one else mattered. All there was, was him and I.

[JPOV]

I was sitting at my computer shocked. I already knew who she was. Isabella Swan, was the girl I had talked to all summer. The one who had opened up to me and told me about her past. I was sick inside.

No wonder she was filled with such hate, hurt, and disgust when she mentioned Phil. I couldn't place those feelings when thinking about a step father. Now I could.

I felt so bad for her I only wished there was something I could do. What would happen when she found out who I was… What I was? Would she accept me. The selfish part of me wanted to just make Bella mine. Make her like me, so I could have her forever. But that wasn't fair. It wouldn't ever work. She was human. She had a family. She should be able to procreate and have a family of her own.

I felt foolish sitting in my room of all the things Bella and I could do and discuss.

I was interrupted by Alice, "She will be one of us. I don't see you turning her. But I see it's the only way…"

"What do you mean the only way?"

"Well she's going to be very injured." Alice said slowly.

I closed my eyes praying that I wouldn't hurt her.

"I already told you Jazz, You won't hurt her."

"I know Ally but it's hard. How can I fall in love with a human? It's like a Lion falling in love with a lamb…"

Alice laughed and shook her head at me. "You'll be fine. Both of you." She smiled knowingly.

I hated that her and Edward could see what was going on and I couldn't. He wasn't overly thrilled that Alice might be put in danger. But he would have to live with it. Rose was sympathetic. It would be the only way. She mourned the loss of another woman not being able to have children. Emmett, well he looked forward to being able to tease someone. It's gotten old, him teasing us.

I hated not knowing what was going to happen. Things were always going to happen. If Bella was as clumsy as she insisted she was, I could potentially have my work cut out for me…


	4. Chapter 4The Accident

**Chapter4: The Accident**

I woke up earlier than I normally did. I took a quick shower and pulled on an older pair of jeans and a pretty pink button up blouse. I walked down the stairs and Charlie was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're up early." He commented.

"Yeah… I don't know why." I chuckled.

"It's raining buckets out. Would you like me to drive you to school?" He asked.

I smiled at the concern he was showing, "I'll be fine Dad. I'm gonna drive real slow."

"Be careful, the roads are slick." He said.

"I will."

I was grabbing my bowl and filling it with cereal as he put on his jacket and his hat.

"Have a good day Bells."

"You too Dad."

I ate slowly looking at the storm that was raging outside. The sky was pitch black. It looked more like 11 o'clock at night, not 7:30 in the morning. I placed my bowl in the sink. I had decided I would do the dishes when I returned home from school. I grabbed my raincoat and headed out to the truck. I wasn't worried about the weather, my truck was old and could handle anything.

I drove carefully and made it to school in plenty of time. The road was very wet and even in my sturdy truck I had almost lost control. I pulled into a spot and looked up. Even through the dense rain I could see the Cullen's. They were standing under several umbrella's talking. Except for Jasper, I could almost swear he was staring at me. It was a little unnerving. I felt butterflies in my stomach and silently prayed that he was thinking about me. Looking at me.

I was thinking about him and my upcoming date to the dance. To meet Jazzman17. A slow smile spread across my face as I stepped out of the car. I closed the door and in my haste to turn around I fell. As I was clamoring to my feet, everything slowed down. It was in slow motion. A van was coming around the corner too fast. It slid on its side, its course was aimed at me. I didn't have time to move or react. I looked to my left and I could see all of the Cullen's looking at me in horror. Jasper looked terrified.

I closed my eyes. I said silent goodbyes to Charlie and Renee and braced myself for death. I was hit by something cold and I fell to the ground. My head hit the ground hard. My head exploded with pain. I opened my eyes in time to see the van still coming straight for me. Then a white hand came out from beside me and pushed the van away.

I looked up dazed at Jasper. He looked horror struck and at a loss for words. His arm slinked around my waist as he lifted me ever so gently from the ground. My breath hitched in my throat, as my heart pounded out of control. I could vaguely hear screams and people shouting my name.

"I'm calling 911" a voice shouted.

"We're coming Bella… Hang on." Another said.

I looked in to Jasper's eyes questioningly. He released me almost as if he was making sure I was okay. Then before I could blink he was gone. I was sure I hadn't imagined it.

The van was pulled back and I could see Jasper's hand print. The dent that was left on my truck. This was not as bad as I thought it would be… I was being led to a stretcher and I caught a glimpse of the other four Cullen's. They looked furious. I couldn't explain why though. I heard Jasper's voice telling the paramedic I had hit my head. I tried to look at him but I was lifted into the back of the ambulance. I could hear Charlie now.

"Bella? Where's Bella."

He sounded so frantic, so worried. I tried to call out to him but no sound came out. We were moving now towards the hospital as I tried to wrap my mind around exactly what had happened…

[JPOV]

There was nothing unusual about the morning. We piled into the Volvo early to avoid the human's who didn't have a great driving record. Some of them I figured must have won their license's from a Cracker Jack box.

We got to the school earlier than anyone. Rose and Emmett were talking to each other but thankfully Alice and Edward invited me into their conversation.

"SO Bella is the human you've been talking to all summer?" Edward asked disgusted.

"It appears that way." I said coolly.

I was aggravated with his mood. He didn't understand that this frail and fragile human could possibly be my mate. It was so easy with him and Alice. I could use some happiness too. After everything I'd gone through. The scars I'd received…

"Edward… It's fate. Bella and I will be great friends." She smiled knowingly.

This immediately displeased Edward. His mood was protective and scared.

"Scared?" I asked him incredulously.

"For Alice. If we're exposed." He growled through gritted teeth.

But as soon as he said that Alice's eyes glazed over and she looked horrified.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

We all looked up and I seen Bella. She was sitting in her car, looking at me. Alice and Edward were talking rapidly and Rose and Emmett were still lost in their own discussion. I could feel strange emotions from Bella Swan…

Lust, Hope, anxiousness. I watched a smile appear on her lips as she exited the car. She slammed her door and disappeared. Then I was hit with a wave of fear. I heard the screeching tires and looked up to see a van headed straight for Bella.

_No… Please God. Not her._

My thoughts were followed by subconscious actions. I hit something warm and fragile. I looked up and seen the van and I reached out and slammed it away from my precious Bella. I crouched there frozen.

_What had I just done? I just risked everything for Bella. I know what Alice has been telling me. And I know what I've been feeling towards her… But what did I just do?_

I surveyed the damage of my hand print, and the dent in Bella's truck. I heard her head hit the ground and I panicked. I wrapped my arm around her waist and gently lifted her into a sitting position. Her breathing was irregular and her heart was beating so fast, I was concerned.

I heard several students screaming. Some calling the police, some were telling her to hang on. I could feel anger, horror, anxiety, sadness, fear. Then an emotion that caught me off guard. Wonder and curiosity. I looked down into Bella's warm brown eyes. I could tell she was questioning what happened. I could see she was ok, as she closed her eyes to blink, I made my escape.

I turned to my family and felt anger, hatred, fear, and worry. I watched as the ambulance showed up. I had been too fast for anyone to see me. Everyone's attention was on Bella. So no one seen me get to her, no one saw me leave.

She was looking frantically around as her eyes fell on my family. I walked over to the EMT and nodded.

"She hit her head pretty hard. I was there I pulled her out of the way."

"Alight, do you need to be checked out?" the EMT asked.

"No, But I'd like to ride with you and see my dad."

He didn't argue so I got into the cab with him. That's when I heard Charlie. I felt the nausea, helplessness, fear, distress. It was very powerful. That's when I learned how much he truly loved Bella. I was instantly happy that I had saved her. Although I knew my family was now at a great risk.

[BPOV]

I sat on the small hospital bed tenderly rubbing my head. It was throbbing. They brought in Tyler Crowley and he was beat up and bruised.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Bella." He began.

That's when Charlie burst through the doors, his eyes wild and red. He glared at Tyler instantly shutting him up. He came up beside me and closed the divider.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked.

The love, concern, and relief were in his voice. It reminded me just how much Charlie loved me.

"I'm fine Dad… I just hit my head." I said quietly.

He walked over and winced. Apparently I had a goose egg forming.

"Well we should get you home."

"I have to be seen by a doctor first." I said.

He looked around and as if on cue the doors burst open and in walked a man I considered to be too young to be a doctor. He had movie star good looks. Blood hair and his eyes were mesmerizing.

"Isabella." He asked. Looking between me and Charlie.

"Just Bella." I blushed.

He examined the abrasion on my head. He did a normal check up.

"Well then Bella, you look like you are going to be just fine." He flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Is Jasper okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Your boy?" Charlie asked.

Carlisle gave me a questioning look.

"He pulled me out of the way… I would have died if it weren't for him." I said blushing an even deeper shade of red.

" You are very lucky then Bella. I'll check on him." He assured me.

I watched him, the look on his face, he knew something. But he obviously wasn't going to say anything. I contemplated telling him exactly what happened but I didn't want to get him in trouble.

Charlie went with Carlisle to sign release papers. The nurses came and got Tyler so he could have a cat scan. I was alone until the door opened and in walked Jasper.

I felt strangely calm again. I relaxed.

"How?" I began but was silenced.

"I can't tell you that Bella… And no one will believe you. No one else saw me."

I could hear the pain in his voice, the worry. I tilted my head up looking at him in the eye.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I wanted to thank you… I just wanted to know, how you did it."

He contemplated me for a moment before giving me a soft smile.

"Well Darlin', that's a conversation for another time. You hit your head pretty hard. I think we should wait. I don't want to overwhelm you."

I bit my lip nervously, something about the way he called me Darlin sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"But you will tell me?" I asked skeptically.

"I will. But no isn't the time."

He seemed so confident and sure of himself. It was on the tip of my tongue to attempt to question him further. When Charlie and Carlisle returned. Both looked surprised to see Jasper next to me.

"I was thanking him." I told Charlie.

Carlisle gave his son a meaningful look. The kind of look a parent gives you when you stick your hand in the cookie jar. I hoped I hadn't gotten him in trouble.

"Come on Bells, I've gotta take you home." Charlie said gently.

"Do I have to? Can't I just go back to school?" I whined.

"Bella, you should take the time to rest." Carlisle suggested.

"Does he get to go back to school?" I groaned nodding my head in Jasper's direction.

"Well I'll make him take the rest of the day off." Carlisle said, again giving his son a questioning glance.

Charlie led me to the police cruiser and I shuddered in embarrassment. But I let him drive me home.

I was feeling tired and dizzy so I decided to laid down and fall asleep. My eyes were heavy, but the main questions I had were, why did he save me? And did he feel the spark. Because something about him was irresistible to me. I smiled softly and drifted in and out of sleep…


	5. Chapter 5Feelings

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

I woke up and it was still light out. In fact Charlie wasn't even home from work. It was a little after 3 o'clock; I rubbed my eyes feeling the dull thud behind my eyes. I reached up and touched my head and whimpered in pain. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and took out an aspirin. I filled a Dixie cup with water. Then I took the pill. I slowly began to work and I walked back to the room. I was too anxious to go online. Would Jazzman17 figure out it was me? That I was the one who was almost killed? Part of me needed to get it out of my system. I pulled out my diary and began an entry.

_I was almost killed today. But Jasper Hale saved my life. He was all the way across the lot at his car! How did he get to me? Why did he save me? I hit my head pretty hard, not that I'm new to head injuries. But this is different. It could have been a lot worse. Like life ending worse!! When he touched me I felt almost like an electric shock. I couldn't not look at him… I think I may have gotten him in trouble with his father. I seriously hope not_, _I can't even begin to describe. I'm supposed to meet my secret email pen pal at the dance on Friday. I'm not so sure… All I can think about is Jasper. It's insane! I hardly know him, why am I having these thoughts? Why do I feel this way? I almost feel like I'm drawn to him. Like it's meant to be… Fate… I've never been a big believer in that. Well I suppose it's time I should check my email. Should I cancel the almost date with Jazzman? No, I don't think so._

I put the diary down feeling exhausted and confused. I wandered over to my bookshelf and picked up my favorite book. Wurthering Heights, I flipped it open to chapter 29 and read the first thing that jumped off the page. "'Send that over to-morrow,' said Heathcliff to me; then turning to her, he added: 'You may do without your pony: it is a fine evening, and you'll need no ponies at Wuthering Heights; for what journeys you take, your own feet will serve you. Come along.'

'Good-bye, Ellen!' whispered my dear little mistress.

As she kissed me, her lips felt like ice. 'Come and see me, Ellen; don't forget.'"

It was an amazing story. One that I knew well, however I still loved Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice' I was much like Elizabeth Bennett. Wanting to marry for love, not wealth. My thoughts drifted to Jasper placing him back in time. When men had to ask a fathers permission to court his daughter. Thinking of him as a Southern Gentleman. He had that feel about him, that he was older than he appeared.

I pushed those thoughts from my head and I went down to do the dishes and prepare Charlie's dinner. He was going to have a couple cold cut turkey sandwiches. I was going to have peanut butter and jelly. Old standby as I liked to think of it.

I was still battling myself inside. Once I had everything prepared I came close to checking my email and chickened out. I would have to do it in the morning. If only things could be as simple as it were in the old south. I sighed and set the table waiting for Charlie…

[JPOV]

Carlisle sent me home, he didn't sound all that happy with me. I was worried. What had Bella said to him? Would we have to move now? It was all my fault! As soon as I walked into the door at home I was accosted by Rose.

"There were at least 15 kids in the parking lot Jasper! What were you thinking?" She screeched.

I looked around the room seeing the angry and confused faces of my siblings.

_All I could think of was not her... _I thought looking at Edward.

He sneered at me, "Alice is in danger. We need to discuss what to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I could feel his emotions and he felt… Deadly?

"We should get to her before she says anything. I can make it look as if she died from her head injury."

"NO!" I screamed.

"Edward. She is meant to be Jasper's mate. I will not let you kill her." Alice's voice said quietly.

I watched as Edward turned to her an incredulous look on his face. "What?"

"Edward. She's going to be part of this family. We can't kill her." She pleaded.

He looked at her and I could tell she was showing him things. He seemed displeased but shut up. I looked to Emmett and Rose but with Edward quiet neither of them challenged me. It was safe to never bet against Alice.

"You're already falling in love with her, aren't you Jasper?" Alice asked softly.

I nodded my head, swallowing the lump in my throat, "She'll never accept me."

"She will." She smiled reassuringly.

I walked up to my room and paced. I couldn't comprehend the feelings I was having, and this soon. It was ridiculous to me. Since 1863 I had been alone. I'd never been in love. I had been a slave to Maria. She used me because I could control the others. How could this be possible? Me Jasper Whitlock? I know I'm supposed to be a Hale, since Rosalie and I resemble one another. But I would always be Jasper Whitlock. A Southern Gentleman and confederate soldier.

Once Carlisle returned from his shift at the hospital he sought me out.

"Well Jasper, Miss Swan may have seen more than you think. She realizes it was you. She didn't give much away to me. And she looked as though she regretted saying anything to me. It could have to do with Alice's visions…" He lectured.

"But what you did was very reckless."

I frowned and a thought hit me. "Well as much as I didn't want her to die, Father. Another thought came to my mind. If her blood had been spilt… I might have given us away for a very different reason."

Carlisle chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "If she is meant for you Jasper, I can say you truly deserve the happiness it brings."

Such a fatherly thing to say… I smiled at him and he left me alone. I sat in the room and decided I would email Bella.

_There was a huge accident today! Did you see it? I hope that Isabella is alright. I was very worried for her safety. About the dance… If we continue to correspond leading up to it… Well we will get so nervous one of us may chicken out. So just remember I will have a single long stem red rose. I hope you are well and I shall see you on Friday. _

I sent it feeling confident and anxious. I would read her response but until Friday I would be silent.


	6. Chapter 6The Dance

**Chapter 6: The Dance**

The days flew by; I went with my friends Angela and Jessica to Port Angela's. We got dresses and masks for the dance. Angela was going with Eric Yorki, although she would have preferred to go with Ben Cheney. Jessica was going with Mike Newton, her long time crush.

I had to find other ways to keep myself busy. Jazz's email about it making us more nervous made sense. We couldn't back out if we weren't talking. It made me feel happy because I really wanted to go. And anxious because what if he didn't like me?

The days were very nerve wracking. I explained to Charlie I had a blind date. He seemed happy that I was going out and spending time with people. That I wasn't staying cooped up in the house.

It was the big night and I was freaking out. I put on my deep blue dress it was long and when I would spin it would fan out around me. It had a deep V-neck showing off my cleavage, but not in a slutty way. I was in the bathroom and I did my makeup. A little eye liner, a little blue eye shadow, mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. I had to say the contrast was very appealing. My brown eyes looked better than they normally did, softer. My chestnut hair fell in velvet ringlets. Making my hair appear fuller and thicker. I was nervous.

"Bells. You're friends are here." Charlie announced.

I walked down the stairs and I pulled my beaded blue mask and put it on. Charlie was waiting with a smile.

"You look beautiful Bells." He complimented.

"Thanks…" I mumbled embarrassed.

I walked out to the limo that Mike's parents rented for us. I got in and everyone was laughing and joking.

"So who're you going with?" Jess asked curiously.

"I don't know… It's kind of a blind date thing." I tried to explain failing miserably.

She nodded, but she didn't really care. I felt like an outsider with my friends. I was nothing like them.

The ride to the school seemed long and it made me more nervous by the minute. I knew I was blushing. But I couldn't help it. But then there was a sad part of me that wished and hoped it was Jasper…

[JPOV]

I stood in my room watching my pixie of a sister rummaging through my drawers. She had a scowl plastered to her face.

"It's okay Alice. I'll find something." I said annoyed.

She pulled back holding my favorite black hat with a look of utter disgust.

"A cow boy hat? Really?"

I could practically hear her eyes roll. But I could feel her emotions she was liking, this?

"Good thing I already went shopping for you."

_Oh no _"Alice…"

She bounded to her room and came back in. With a velvety red silk shirt and a black suit coat that was a little small. It wouldn't be able to close showing more of the shirt. With a very nice pair of tailored black slacks. Then a simple black mask that would hide my eyes.

I smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks."

"Remember Jazz, don't bet against me. And you'll be fine tonight."

We all left and I was feeling super nervous… How would she react when it was me?

We got to the dance and I went to a corner and hid. I watched Bella arrive with her friends. She smelt irresistible. Like freesia and strawberries. It was mouth watering. She looked awkward and nervous. I held a single rose in my hand. I watched Alice and Edward dirty dancing, Emmett and Rose were dancing too, but more tame.

It was one minute to 10 and I watched her slowly make her way to the center of the dance floor. I followed suit. With the rose in hand we were finally face to face.

"Clumsy Girl." I greeted with a slight bow offering her the rose.

She took it with a scarlet blush on her cheeks. "Thanks."

I gently took her elbow and led her outside. We walked along the manicured lawn in silence.

"So uhm… Are we going to reveal who we are?" She asked nervously.

I smiled, "I already know who you are."

She gasped and looked at me with fearful eyes.

"You're beautiful, Isabella Swan."

Her cheeks became even more crimson; I wondered what she was thinking.

[BPOV]

_He knew it was me!? How? Does that mean I know him? Surely… But who? _

I looked up at him sheepishly. I took the mask off and he sighed. His hang reached out and gently caressed my jaw line. I sucked in a breath, and watched him biting on my bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want to know who I am?" He asked.

I pondered this for a few minutes and gained a new found confidence and determination. I stepped forward catching him by surprise and put my fingers gently under his mask. His face was just as cold as his hands. It was slightly intriguing.

"I want to know." I whispered.

I gently rose up the mask holding my breath. Once it was off my eyes were on the face of none other than Jasper Hale.

"Jasper." I gasped. I mentally did a happy dance and showed complete shock on the outside.

"Are you upset?" He asked.

"NO! I'm happy." I gushed covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"There's no need for shyness Bella. I figured it out from the one day in class."

We walked over to a bench and sat down I was trying to understand and comprehend what was going on. It was really him, he liked me?

"How did you save me? You were nowhere near me." I said slowly.

He frowned, "Now isn't the time."

"Did I get you in trouble?" I asked.

He laughed, "A little. Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh." Now I felt even more guilty and remorseful.

"Hey how about we go out to my car and relax."

I smiled and followed him. We sat in his truck and chatted.

"Do you have any theories?" He asked suddenly. Almost like he wanted me to know.

"I've considered Superman's brother…." I said sighed.

He laughed loud at that, "Not even close. I'm not a hero…"

I frowned and studied him, "You saved me." I pointed out.

"That's true… If it had been anyone else, they might not have been that lucky." He said.

I looked at him and he was very serious, he was looking at me so intently I felt nervous and excited at the same time. My heart was beating furiously in my chest. How I wanted to kiss him, but this was nor the time or place for that. We would have to get to know one another better. But part of me couldn't shake the feeling that this was right. He was who I was meant for…

I blushed slightly looking up at him through my eye lashes, "You look… Very handsome tonight." My shyness was in the quiet tone of my voice.

He placed his finger under my chin and I looked up meeting his eyes. I felt all wrong. I should be a virgin. I was damaged goods, he would never want me.

"I think I would like to see you again." He said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Will you tell me how you stopped the van?" I asked curiously.

"If you guess right. But you might not believe it. Myths and everything. No one wants to believe monsters are real."

The way he said monster, as if he hated himself for some reason bothered me. Here was this sweet and gentle man, a vegetarian like myself… Who was so self loathing. A real man. Jasper was anything but a boy, he was very handsome and definitely a man. He seemed years older than he was.

I was feeling confusion and thoughtfulness. Like he was giving me clues. I decided I would try to search online to find answers to what he could possibly be. The thought scared me a little. He seemed human enough, but there was something about him that was more than meets the eye.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

I felt my face blush again, and he sighed.

"Ok." I said shyly.

"You're gorgeous when you blush Darlin."

_Ohhh the way he says that does something to me I've never felt before. The warmth in my stomach, and between my legs. It was distracting to say the least, not to mention slightly uncomfortable._

He pulled me to him, he was very cold… That's when I remembered how cold he was that day, the day of the accident. I had attributed his coolness to the weather. But it was warm now, he was cold like ice.

Something about it was comforting, I lay my head on his chest. We danced slowly. I felt awkward but he pulled me up holding my weight. We were very close and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Would you like me to take you home Bella?" He asked.

"Ok… But I'd like to say goodbye…"

"To your friends, okay. Then I'll let you meet my family." He chuckled.

We walked in and my friends were by the exit. His brothers and sisters were closer to us.

"We can say goodbye to them first." I said shyly.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to where his family stood. Rosalie looked angry like I was a rat. Edward… He looked scary. I felt unsafe near him. Emmett reached over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe." I gasped.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

I noticed he also felt cold. Then there was Alice. She walked over and smiled warmly.

"I think we could be great friends." She beamed.

I felt slightly uncomfortable and nodded. Then the dark haired pixie turned her eyes to Jasper.

"Be careful taking her home."

"I will."

Then we were walking towards my friends. Angela and Jess looked shocked. Mike and Eric looked surprised and annoyed.

"Hey guys. Jasper here is going to take me home." I couldn't help but smile at my own sentence.

"That's great!! Have fun!" Angela squealed.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Jess said giving me an interrogators look.

"Night." I said.

Jasper and I walked out and he gently took my hand. He was being bold, but I liked the feel of his hand in mine. It made me feel happy. The drive home was silent at first. Then I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you feel the electricity?" I asked him.

He took a sharp breath and glanced at me over his shoulder. "Yes… But I thought…"

"You were the only one." I finished.

We both laughed a little. It was nice to know I wasn't going crazy.

We pulled up at my house and I was instantly sad. I didn't want to say goodbye yet. I had so many questions. But I felt too shy to ask them. I let out a sigh and before I knew it Jasper was opening my door. I looked at him surprised.

"Could I escort you to the door?" He asked.

I giggled and reached out taking his arm. He led me up the stairs and leaned in and brushed his cold lips against my cheek. I blushed scarlet and Charlie opened the door.

He gave Jasper a questioning look.

"Hell Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale, Dr. Cullen's son. It's nice to meet you formally." He said extending his hand to shake it.

To my surprise Charlie shook his hand and smiled.

"I took the liberty of bringing Bella home safely at a respectable hour."

"Thank you, you're a lot like your dad." Charlie smiled.

He looked happy for me.

"I'll see you on Monday Bella." He smiled and retreated.

Charlie turned to me with his eyebrows raised, "He seems like a nice kid."

"Dad…" I groaned.

We walked into the house and I went upstairs smiling. I grabbed my toiletries and went about my business. I took a hot relaxing shower. I put on my old tattered sweats and a T-shirt and went back to my room. I opened my email and began a letter.

_Jasper,_

_I'm going to go online and do some research. I think you really want me to know. You're afraid… I will find out sooner or later. Uhm… I had a great night. And now that I'm not with you and I don't feel like an idiot… I'm so glad it was you… I was hoping it was you to be honest. Have a good night._

_Bella_

I smiled to myself and went to and searched for mythical creatures… I found a site and began reading. When I found this. .org/wiki/Vampire. Vampire? I would surely have to check this out. Then I searched myths about vampires… I learned they have extremely cold skin. They were incredibly fast and strong. They drank blood. Everyone has heard of Vampires at some point. They're in all types of lore's and legends.

It was confirmed for me at that moment. Instead of fear I felt peacefulness. I would email him in the morning. Ask him to meet me. I wanted to talk to him. Tell him I didn't care. I needed to talk to him. See what his thoughts were.

They only problem was me and my thoughts. Would I be able to go through with it? Tell him I knew?


	7. Chapter 7Do you trust me?

**Chapter 7: Do you trust me?**

I woke up that morning feeling anxious and scared. What if I couldn't go through with it? What if I was wrong? What if I'm overreacting? I got up and made my way to the computer I took a deep breath and read the reply.

_Bella,_

_You won't like what you uncover…  
But if you want to talk to me still,  
I'll be here._

It was a short response and I felt sad, he thought I wouldn't want to talk to him? Didn't he understand that I couldn't stay away from him.

_Jasper,_

_Could you come over today?  
We need to talk…_

I sent my email and began my normal routine. I went to the bathroom and slowly undressed. I stepped into the hot shower letting it relax my tense muscles. It felt good. I got out wrapping a warm towel around my body and headed back to my room. I stood in front of the closet contemplating what to wear.

I decided on a white V-neck tank top with a black over shirt. The over shirt was small and only covered my breasts and knotted in the front. It made my breasts looked fuller. With a white mini skirt with a black flower design it was an outfit Renee had bought for me. It was something I had hidden in the back of my closet. Something I said I would never wear. But I wanted to look cute for Jasper. I wanted him to know I was okay…

I walked awkwardly down the stairs surprised that Charlie was home. His eyebrows rose when he seen what I was wearing.

"Have a date?" he asked.

"Kind of… Uhm Remember Jasper?"

"I'm not sure I like him Bells… He seems too old for you."

"Dad, we're the same age. He's just going to come here for a little bit." I pleaded with my eyes.

He sighed relenting, "Alright."

"Thanks Daddy!" I said excitedly.

Charlie blushed slightly and walked out the door, going to fish no doubt, he was on call but that didn't stop him.

I grabbed a bowl of frosted cheerios and hummed to myself before I sat down. My nerves were getting the best of me. I ate quickly and began pacing in the house…

[JPOV]

She wanted to talk about what I was. She was going to tell me she didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. She wouldn't ever want to talk to me again. Alice was wrong. Bella would never accept me for what I was, a freak… A monster…

She wanted me to come over, but she hadn't specified a time… I sat in my room sulking feeling uneasy and ashamed. I got up and threw on a pair of nice black jeans and a black button up shirt.

I walked out to the Volvo took a deep breath and drove. I arrived at Bella's and I could sense her anxiousness, but she was also excited… She must have guessed wrong. I walked up to the house and knocked softly.

[BPOV]

I heard the knock and gasped. I smoothed out my shirt and walked shakily to the door.

I opened it and Jasper looked just as nervous as I felt.

"Come in." I said weakly.

He followed me in and we sat on the couches.

"What's your theory?" He asked.

He sounded dejected like I would be wrong, or if I was right…

I took a deep breath and moved closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I know." I said in almost a whisper.

"Say it." He encouraged.

Like he somehow knew I had a burst of courage.

"Vampire."

The word left my mouth and he became incredibly still and searched my eyes.

"Are you afraid?"

The way he asked me, made me hurt for him.

"You won't hurt me." I said scooting closer to him.

He sighed, a sigh of relief.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Everything."

"I joined the confederate army when I was 16. I faked my age and I became a general quickly. I was turned because I was strong, by a vampire named Maria. Newborn vampires are predictable, they're driven by thirst. It's all they can think about. I was in charge of them, hence the scars. I met Alice several years later when I went off on my own. I've killed people Bella. I didn't know better. I thought that's what we were meant to do. That it couldn't be controlled. Alice took me to Carlisle. We joined his family. Alice can see the future, she'd been waiting for me. Edward can hear people's thoughts. Oddly enough he cannot hear yours. I have the power to control the emotions of those around me. Not all vampires have these powers only some." He paused and looked at me.

I was speechless. I watched him collect his thoughts as he continued.

"Our family, we hunt animals. We feed off their blood, it's not as satisfying, but not be a monster, controlling what we are…."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

I nodded looking at him.

"I'm not scared Jasper." I said moving closer gently rubbing his face.

He leaned into my warm hand smiling.

"Part of me Bella, the predator part of me… Is drawn to your blood… It sings to me."

"I know you won't hurt me." I said again.

"Can I try something Bella?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled.

"Stay still."

He leaned in close and I could feel his breath on my face. My heart rate accelerated as I looked into his warm and gentle eyes.

His lips were centimeters from mine when they finally touched it was as if an explosion had gone off. The electric shock and current that ran through me was intoxicating. I couldn't help it when my arms snaked around his neck, when my hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair holding him to me. To my pleasure he pulled me closer to him his arms around my waist. He deepened the kiss and he tasted so sweet. Like a mixture of berries.

When he finally broke the kiss my head was spinning. I felt slightly dizzy, but wonderful. He beamed me a genuine smile and I giggled.

"May I pick you up for school on Monday Bella?" He asked. His eyes smoldering.

I blushed, "Yes!"

He smiled again, "You're so beautiful when you blush."

I giggled and we sat back down and talked. We talked about everything and anything. He told me stories and I did the same.

I woke up Monday morning with a huge smile on my face.

There were three things that I was certain of.

First Jasper was a vampire.  
Second there was a part of him, and I'm not sure how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for me blood.  
Third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I got up and dressed into a pair of black jeans and a light pink blouse.

I rushed about my morning routine to happy and excited to care. That's when the horn honked. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. That day at school things were different. Jasper and I sat alone, while my friends stared at me in awe and wonder.

Months went by and Jasper and I were getting closer and closer. I didn't think I would ever feel this way about anyone.

It was November now. Things were still chilly but not as bad as some places. It was a Friday night and I sat expectantly on my bed. Charlie was spending the night in La Push with his good friend Billy. They were having a camp out.

That's when I heard Jasper at my window.

"Good evening." He grinned brightly.

"Hi." I said biting my bottom lip.

He growled playfully, "Do you know how sexy that is?"

I shook my head no giggling.

He pounced onto the bed and pinned me.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt the pool of desire between my legs. Jasper gave me a cocky smile holding my hands above my head.

"You like this Bella?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." I breathed, panting.

"Tell me what you want Darlin'"

"I want you."

He leaned down gently kissing my lips. We had pushed the boundaries before but this was going beyond that. I knew it, but I wanted him.

Our tongues danced in harmony as our lips moved together. His free hand trailing up from my stomach to the path between my breasts. He looked questioningly into my eyes, when I didn't protest he lifted the shirt over my head. I sat there completely topless as his eyes drank in my form hungrily.

"Bella you're so beautiful." He murmured.

His head bent down as he took a nipple in his cool mouth. I moaned as my back arched off the bed. He sucked on the nipple softly his cool mouth driving me crazy.

He gave the same treatment to the other nipple. I writhed in pleasure on the bed, gasping for breath.

I felt the warmth in my stomach spread, I was so turned on and aroused I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please take me." I begged.

He watched me carefully, "Are you sure Darlin?"

I growled sitting up and taking his shirt off. He chuckled as we undressed each other. His member was proudly standing at attention. My mouth opened in surprise, he was big. I let him lay back on the bed as he slipped between my legs. The cold made me hotter, it felt good.

He used the tip of his throbbing cock to tease my entrance sliding it up and down.

I moaned again thrusting my hips.

He pushed all the way in and stayed there. I felt my barrier break and I smelt the blood. I looked into Jasper's smoldering eyes and saw no danger. He let me adjust to his size as he began moving in and out of me. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

He thrust harder and deeper into me. My eyes were closed as I gripped the bed sheets for support.

I could feel a warm tingling building in my abdomen.

"Right there." I whispered.

"Cum for me Darlin, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes as the feelings consumed me. I screamed out his name convulsing in pleasure. My body was radiating heat and love as I came down from my high.

"I love you Bella." Jasper grunted as his cold seed filled me.

He rolled us so my head was on his chest. My heart was still beating fast and uneven sweat dripping from my matted hair.

I felt my eyes begin to droop, and tried to force them back open.

"Sleep my Bella."

I woke up a couple hours later still nestled in Jasper's arms. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"You are a creature to behold, my Bella. You're beautiful."

I blushed crimson rubbing my hands along his chiseled chest.

"I love you Jasper."

He grinned, "I had an idea for tomorrow." He said hesitantly.

"Ok?"

"I'd like to bring you home to formally meet the family."

He watched my face carefully for my reaction.

"What if they don't like me?"

He laughed loud at that, and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella do you trust me?"


	8. Chapter 8Meeting The Family

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Family**

"Of course I trust you." I smiled exasperatedly.

"Bella… I have to ask you something."

"I know what you're going to ask… Phil forced me to give him oral, and he didn't want me vaginally." I paused wincing at the thought.

"It was a more painful place."

He frowned and ran his hand over my backside as I cringed.

He pulled me tighter to him, "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

I wiped my own eyes, "It doesn't matter… Does it?"

"Of course not Darlin."

He paused with his head tilted, then gave me a sad glance.

"Charlie's about home huh?" I asked.

"I'll be by to pick you up in about 2 hours."

He snuck quietly out the window and I got up feeling sore and went to the bathroom. In the mirror I could see bruises on my arms. I gasped in surprise and decided on a long sleeved red blouse with the illusion of a white shirt underneath. I set that out along a pair of black slacks. They were nice, and I wanted to make a good impression.

I took a quick shower and dressed and went down to see Charlie.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"You're dressed up he commented."

"Jasper is taking me to his house, to meet his parents." I grinned.

Charlie gave me a serious look, "Things are getting pretty serious with the two of you."

"I know dad… But he's going to be here soon."

I walked into the kitchen and bustled around putting in a pot roast and seasoned it in the crock pot.

I put it on high adding a little water and chopped onion and cut carrots and potatoes.

"Hey dad, if I'm not home by 6… Which I should be. The roast will be done."

"Alright." He said nonchalantly.

I shook my head of wary thoughts and heard the familiar car horn. I walked out and Jasper was holding my door open.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

I blushed and looked at him through my eyelashes. "Thank you."

I climbed into his car and we began to drive.

"Uhm Jazz, I need to tell you something. Don't be upset."

"What?" He asked immediately tensing.

"I have some bruises on my arms from last night." I said rolling my sleeve up to show him.

He gently caressed the bruises and frowned. "I'll be more careful."

"No, I mean it doesn't bother me."

He gave me a half smile, "Bella."

"No, I didn't even notice till I looked into the mirror."

He frowned again, "I'll try to be more careful." He repeated.

I shut my mouth and stared in awe at the house. It was gorgeous. There was so many windows for natural light, I was surprised.

"Home sweet home." He grinned.

"Jasper… You've never told me what happens when you go into the sunlight."

He laughed uneasily, "I'm saving that for a special occasion."

I bit my lip but let it go. He placed his hand on my lower back and led me into the entryway. It was beautiful, with nice hardwood floors. It was all warm colors. It felt very warm and homey.

We walked in further and I was hit was a very appetizing scent. It smelled like chicken and spaghetti.

I smiled and looked at Jasper, he looked upset.

"I told them not to do this…"

"It's okay Jazz. It smells good, and I am hungry."

He kissed the top of my head, he was so nice.

We walked up the small staircase into the beautiful kitchen. It was bigger than my bedroom!

"Here comes the human." Said a sing song voice I knew as Rosalie.

Dr. Cullen and I assume his wife rushed forward.

"You're giving us a reason to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle smiled.

"We're making Italian for you." The woman said.

"Carlisle, you've met Bella. Bella, this is Esme, my mother."

She stepped forward and gave me a brief hug.

Rosalie was holding a salad bowl, standing next to Emmett. He looked pensive.

I walked over to the set table and they served me. It was chicken salad with a bowl of pasta. It was the most incredible thing I had ever eaten.

"This is so good!" I complimented excitedly.

I dug in eating, then looked up ashamed.

"I'm sorry… I mean I know you guys don't… well eat…"

Rosalie surprised me and laughed. I turned to face her and she gave me a warm smile.

"I really hope this doesn't end badly. I'd like to become friends."

It took a minute for her words to sink in. My eyes widened with realization and I frowned.

"You mean end badly, as in I… would become the meal." I pushed my plate away which I had pretty much cleaned.

"We all hold a lot at stake here Bella. We would be held responsible. All of us…"

I smiled reassuringly, "Nothing will happen, Rose."

She smiled and Jasper led me up to his room. He had a very nice black leather couch and wall to wall book shelf's containing books along with c.d.'s.

I knew you didn't sleep but no, uhm bed?" I asked nervously.

He laughed "Well I never had the need."

The implications and seductiveness in his voice made me bite my lip and giggle girlishly.

"I should get you home though Bells. We have some family stuff to do."

I smiled knowingly, "You're turn to eat."

"Yes, and bed time for the human."

I smiled my best smile and he leaned in and kissed me. If was hard and cold, but comforting all the same. I whimpered when he pulled back.

That's when Alice bounded into the room. She looked happy and excited, Edward was still keeping his distance and sulking.

"There's going to be a big storm tomorrow." She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Baseball." Jasper said in an excited tone.

I laughed shaking my head not quite understanding.

"It's the only time we can play… When it storms." Alice said.

"Bella, would you come with us." Asked then frowned and looked at Alice, "They're gone right?"

"They're going east. They were just passing through."

I looked confused again, "Hey, what's going on."

"Nomads, they're true to what we are." Alice replied.

My eyes widened in fear, "Don't worry Darlin' they're heading out of town." Jasper soothed.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

The ride home was uneventful, he walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight.

I walked in and Charlie was turning the roast off.

"I'll serve you dad." I said walking in.

"You're not going to eat?" He asked.

"No, The Cullen's made dinner. I ate with them."

My dad actually smiled, "They have a very nice home, don't they."

He was being light and conversational.

"They're all very nice dad. Very welcoming."

"I'm glad you're making friends."

That's when I got a text.

_Bells see if you can stay with us Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday._

It was from Alice.

"Hey dad. Alice Cullen… Wanted to know if I could spend the week with her, she wants to take me shopping."

"The little dark haired girl?"

"Yes, the boys are going camping."

"Alright."

I giggled and rushed up to pack, then sleep. Jasper would be coming over in the morning to come in and talk to Charlie.

I fell asleep happy.

[JPOV]

I dropped Bella off and as I rounded the bend Alice came out of the woods. I stopped the car and she got in smiling at me.

"We have to go shopping."

"Why?"

"Bella's going to be spending the remainder of the break with us. We need to get a bed. Clothes. Lots of stuff."

Her excitement was infectious and I smiled. "Thank you."

"Just don't get too loud." She giggled.

We went store to store until we found the perfect king sized bed. It was a dark cherry wood head board with the softest mattress and pillows money could buy.

We spent most of the night assembling it while Alice went shop to shop purchasing an entire wardrobe for Bella at our house.

The bed a lavender silk sheets and a royal velvet plum comforter. With mismatched purple pillows. Ten in all. I was happy with it. We rearranged my room so the bed could be on one side of the wall. With a little space on the side for a new table, called a night stand with a lamp.

This was going to be the best week ever…


	9. Chapter 9Danger in the Outfie

**Chapter 9: Danger in the Outfield**

I woke up early, feeling very anxious. I was going to be spending the whole week with Jasper and his family. I got up pacing around my room like a nervous hen. It had been a while since I had talked to Renee, so I decided to give her a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh Bella! I've been worried about you!" She exclaimed.

"I know. I've been busy."

"Could a boy have anything to do with that?"

The curiosity in her voice made me smile.

"Well… Yeah."

"I _knew_ it! Tell me EVERYTHING."

In a lot of ways my mom was still a child. Always talking about fun and boys like a friend rather than a parent. Which was kind of why I liked Charlie, I was used to being the parent. It was nice to just be me.

"Well he's a real gentleman mom. Charlie's starting to like him. He and his brothers are all going camping, so I'm spending this week with his sister."

"What about school?" She asked.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes or sound annoyed.

"Winter break mom, we take a longer break here."

"Oh. Well are you being safe?"

"Mom."

"I know I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna go. I'm going to make Charlie breakfast."

"I love you honey."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up the phone feeling strangely low. It was hard; I would always love my mom. Because well, she was my mom… But there were things that were hard for me. I still would never forgive her for what she let happen to me. I tried to tell her once. Not saying in so many words, but she had completely ignored me and began talking fondly of him. That's when I had decided to move in with Charlie.

I put on a white blue sweater and white slacks. I went down the stairs with my hair up in a pony tail. I pulled out all the utensils and made blueberry pancakes, bacon and sausage for Charlie, and cheesy scrambled eggs. I had his coffee on and I heard him getting up.

He came down the stairs looking very confused.

"You're up early Bells?"

"I know, couldn't sleep. I figured if you're going out to fish you could use a warm meal."

He looked at the set table and smiled.

"Looks great Bella."

We sat down and he was on his seconds while I slowly ate my pancakes and eggs.

"So what are your plans again?" he asked me.

"Well Jasper is picking me up and he's taking me to play baseball with his family. Then the boys are leaving to go camping. Then Alice and I are going to go shopping."

Charlie smiled, "I'm glad you've made these friends Bella. Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy Dad." I beamed at him.

We finished our food and I was cleaning the dishes when someone knocked on the door. I heard Charlie shuffling over and opened the door.

"Good morning." Came the tinkling voice of Alice.

"Well hello." Charlie said surprised.

"I'm here to get Bella. The boys decided to leave early." I heard her telling him.

"That's too bad. It would've been funny to watch my girl play baseball."

Alice's laugh got closer and I turned around. She looked excited with a twinkle in her eye.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I guess."

She followed me up to my room and looked at my duffle bag, like it was filled with bugs.

"You won't need that." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"I went shopping."

"Alice…" I whined.

"No, I won't tolerate your whining Bella. Let's go."

I grabbed my back pack for the illusion it was filled with things I would need. Then Alice and I went back downstairs. Charlie had already left to fish and I turned to Alice.

"Jasper's still hunting. I came to get you early."

As we got to her car we sped off. I held on for dear life as she chattered away happily. We got to the house in less than five minutes.

We walked in and the house was quiet, I followed Alice up the stairs and we entered Jasper's room. I gasped. The changes over night were incredible. It was most beautiful bed I had ever seen. On it was a piece of paper.

_Darlin,  
I'll be back very soon. Enjoy this room.  
Shower and freshen up. Then we'll be getting  
ready to play ball.  
Love you  
Jazz_

I smiled and looked incredulously at the room. I noticed that the second closet in his room was open slightly. Curiously I walked over and opened it. My mouth dropped open; it was a huge walk in closet filled with new girls' clothes and shoes.

"He let me go shopping." Alice snickered.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the dresser showing me all the sexy lingerie she had bought as well.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Alice…"

"I know I know. But you'll wear it soon enough."

We giggled and gossiped and I heard Jasper walking up the stairs. When he entered the room I flung myself into his arms and kissed him passionately. He walked backwards with me and we hit the bed. He was on top of me kissing and petting.

"Could at least wait until I leave." I heard Alice mumbling as the door closed.

Jasper pulled back and smiled at me. "You like this?"

"Not as much as I love you." I smiled kissing him again.

His lips were smooth and cold and felt wonderful. They traveled to the base of my throat and gently kissed and licked the flesh there. The juices of my arousal were pooling between my thighs as I panted.

"Do you want me Darlin?" He asked seductively.

"Yes… Jasper… I need you."

He ripped the clothes from my body and threw the shreds onto the floor. His mouth covered mine as he slipped between my legs and angled them up. He thrust his hard member deeply into me and I screamed. I no longer cared who heard me. Our love making was wild and passionate and just right.

We came together in a blinding explosion of love. He collapsed gently on top of me, while I lay there panting.

He snuggled into my neck and inhaled my scent deeply.

Before we could talk there was a large knock on the door.

"We have to leave now." Alice said.

I giggled while my face was red and warm. Jasper helped me pick out new clothes a very stylish pair of jeans and a beautiful pink blouse. It looked expensive.

Once we were dressed we went with the family and drove up the mountain. We stopped when the path ended. I got out of the car looking around curiously.

It's just through these trees… Not even 15 feet through the woods we came to a huge clearing.

I walked over to Esme, she was going to be making sure there was no cheating. As they began to play I could see why they needed the thunder. Edward was so fast, if caught the ball he usually would strike them out. All but Jasper… He was amazing at the sport. The way he played with the bat was priceless.

We had barely begun to play when Alice froze. He fear made Jasper tense. Edward looked at him.

"Get the human to the truck."

I panicked and looked at Jasper.

"Bella go to the truck… I'll be there soon."

[JamesPOV]

I could hear and smell the other vampires. It was intriguing. My small coven would love a game of all American baseball. I smiled at them when a whiff of the sweetest blood I'd ever smelled hit me.

"Laurent, you and Victoria distract the others. I'll come around the other side. If I don't catch up I'll be in touch."

I watched them walked curiously towards the others and put the smell of the human out of my mind. I ran quickly and came across a truck. The smell of the human was close and irresistible. I walked up and I could see a pale brunette. She was pretty, abnormally pale for a human. I could smell the scent of a vampire it was strong. It intrigued me, when the smell hit me. _She had been intimate with a Vampire._ _Must be someone's pet._

"Hello." I said civilly.

The girl turned to me with the warmest chocolate brown eyes. I was momentarily taken aback. She was actually quite stunning. Even more attractive than Victoria! This in itself was no easy feat to accomplish.

"Did Jasper send you?" She asked nervously.

Jasper… Surely not one of the Cullen's, this was too good. I would get to see sweet loving Alice. Oh, how I wish I had gotten to taste her sweet blood.

"Yes doll. He wants me to take you home. We'll be meeting Alice."

She smiled and got out of the truck, more like scrambling.

I could hear the roars and hisses from the others in the field.

"It's best if we hurry." I reminded her.

She nodded and walked over, "Am I riding on your back?"

Her innocence was endearing. She would make a fun meal. I would have fun with her, oh this I was sure of.

I nodded and she hopped on, I was threw the trees swiftly. I heard a car on the highway and stopped.

"Wait here." I told her.

She nodded shivering, she was cold, and her arms were wrapped around herself protectively.

I raced in front of the car and pulled the boy out easily. I tore into his neck and drained him quickly and efficiently. Not spilling a drop.

"Eric!" The passenger shrieked.

I tilted my head with a nasty smile. "If you want to live shut up."

"Come on." I shouted louder and the girl came from the woods.

"Get in the back." I told her.

She complied and I got in speeding up to 100 miles per hour easily.

"Bella?" The girl in front asked astonished and afraid.

"Angela? What are you doing?" The brunette known as Bella asked.

"Why are you with him? He killed Eric!" She cried.

This new girl was becoming a menace. I knew it was time. I grabbed her swiftly by the throat and pulled her to me. I drank the blood slowly as I drove while Bella screamed. I opened my door letting the now limp body fall out.

I laughed harshly, while Bella shouted from the back looking horrified.

"But- you… you said, Jasper… Alice?" She stumbled over her words babbling stunned.

"I did know Alice, too bad she was turned before I could play with her. We are going to have some fun Bella."

I smiled evilly into the rearview mirror as I sped toward Olympic National Park.

[JPOV]

Bella was safely in the car when two figures walked from the forest a woman and a man.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted.

"Hi, I'm Laurent this is Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family." He introduced.

We were all crouched defensively.

"Oh, I see, I didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

As he spoke the words I felt an intense sensation of fear. I turned to Alice who looked completely lost.

"Alice?" I said immediately.

"There were three… The blond one… He's going to get Bella."

I let out a fierce growl, loud and strong enough to knock everyone over. My emotions pouring out, crippling everyone around me.

"If he wants her he'll have her. He's only ever been thwarted once. The old vampire was easy to kill. The newborn." She paused looking at someone over my shoulder, "Alice Brandon escaped unscathed."

Everyone in shock turned to Alice. All except for me. I took off running. Edward at my side. I suppose my thoughts and emotions were too much for him. We raced towards the truck and Bella was gone.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"I'll pick up her scent." Edward said gently clasping a hand on my shoulder.

I sat on the ground feeling completely lost, _I would never forgive myself if something happened to my Bells._

The rest of the family gathered around me. "You're not going to like it." Edward said coming up.

"What?" I asked brokenly.

"Eric Yorki and Angela Weber are dead. More than likely he took Bella in a car."

"His name is James." The dark haired male said coming from the woods.

"He's a tracker. He'll know how to cover his tracks." He continued.

I stood up shaking myself from the funk I had put myself into.

"If he lays one hand on her. I will kill him. I will kill you all."

I stalked off towards the house angry and confused. Where I ran into Rose.

"Don't worry Jazz." We'll find her.

[BPOV]

I sat in the back of the car shaking, cold, wet, and confused. The man driving was blond and beautiful like any vampire. He told me his name was James. He told me that he once knew Alice, while she was a human. He said he was going to kill me. He was going to take me away and kill me. If he told me he wouldn't hurt any of the Cullen's. I would let him. I would be still while he killed me. As long as Jasper was safe.

We were going to a small city called Manchester. It was in Michigan. How would Jasper ever find me? Would my family be okay? Charlie? Renee? Would I ever get to tell them how much I loved them….

I watched his blood red eyes looking at me from the driver seat. He looked amused. I would have to find a way… to make it… To survive.


	10. Chapter 10Captive

**Chapter 10: Captive**

[BPOV]

I continued to go in and out of consciousness. When I finally woke up I realized I was in a different car in a small farming community, where houses we far apart. I looked down and I was in a pair of oversized jeans and an oversized T-Shirt. I felt myself and with horror and embarrassment realized these were my only articles of clothing.

I looked to the front seat where the blond haired, red eyed vampire watched maliciously from his rearview mirror. His eyes were scrutinizing my every move.

I wrapped my arms around myself and cried silently. Trying hard to remember, anything…

I looked as we pulled up to an old seemingly abandoned farm house. James was at my door in an instant. His arms were around me before I could utter a sound. He began carrying me towards the door and I whimpered.

"Don't make a sound sweet Bella." He said.

The lustful way he spoke my name, the way his eyes undressed me. I felt dirty.

_Not this again… Please God… What did I do to deserve this? First Phil anally rapes me and I escape! I find someone and give my heart to him… Then I'm taken? Please don't let him touch me…_

My thoughts were racing in my head as tears silently fell from my scared eyes.

We walked in and I was astonished, it was beautiful. It was old and incredibly shabby on the outside. Never would you believe how beautiful the entryway was. The wooden floors were shiny and new. The furnishings were old, but restored.

James chuckled at my reaction.

"Victoria is very fond of our house. Pity we don't get to stay here all that often."

His eyes glittered with mischief and humor.

He led me to some stairs and stood me up right.

He was tall. I could tell he was strong, his muscles were rippling; I believe he was showing off.

He opened the door to which I assumed was a cellar and the smell musky air smelt stale. There were hints of copper and salt… I gulped when I realized smell was human blood.

I looked up at him and he grinned then roughly pushed me down the stairs. My back skidded on the splintered wood I could feel it piercing the skin on my back. I screamed in agony as I hit the floor.

I scrambled to my feet and pushed myself up to the corner. I looked around fear gripping me down to my bones, my teeth chattering. I looked at the human skulls. There were at least 25 of them. But I couldn't bear the thought of counting them.

I looked around and saw a blood stained mattress in the far left corner, with what looked like an old chamber pot.

_No… Please no… I've already been through so much… Please…_

I looked to the right corner and it had a small table and a chair. I heard James beginning to descend the stairs. His feet falling heavily on purpose.

[JamPOV]

I looked down at Bella, she was lovely. I could smell her blood, and she smelt like a small piece of heaven, the sweetest blood I'd ever smelt.

"Welcome to your new home." I smiled waving to this room.

She looked at me, the fear in her eyes made me want to take her… But there would be a time for that…

"The rest of the house is mine. This room here is for my pet. I must say, that I believe you'll live the longest."

"please…" She whispered.

It was so low I barely heard her speak. But of course with my extra hearing, it was no problem.

I sneered at her, "I have a surprise for you doll."

Then I walked back up the stairs and locked the door. I walked through the house smiling. I lifted the cell that had been Bella's. Then I dialed Jasper.

"Bella?" His voice answered frantic.

"Wrong." I laughed evilly.

"If you've hurt her." Jasper's voice rose in anger.

"Not yet. But she looks very appealing." I snidely remarked.

"You son of a…"

"Tsk Tsk… I'll let her talk to you soon… After she's mine…"

I hung up the phone. I knew Jasper was desperate. I loved the smell of fear and despair. It really got my adrenaline going.

I sat in my chair waiting for the real fun to begin.

[VPOV]

"Where are we going?" My prisoner asked from the backseat. He sounded resigned.

I chuckled, "To see your sweet daughter Chief." I responded.

"Bella?" He gasped.

I looked in the rear view mirror and laughed. He looked horrified and appalled. I could sense he was scared. I watched the tears fall from his eyes soaking his shirt.

I rolled my eyes, "What's done is done Charlie…"

We arrived at the house and it was night. I lead Charlie silently into the house, where James was waiting. I sauntered over to him kissing him deeply. Charlie stood their looking around for his daughter. James's lips curled up into a twisted smile.

"Get him ready." He snapped at me.

I rushed to tie our newest captive and gag him. If he made a sound now it would ruin everything.

[BPOV]

I sat in the corner behind the small table hugging my knees to my chest. I could hear three sets of feet coming down the stairs. My head snapped up and I strained my ears to try to hear.

I heard a low chuckle when they reached the bottom. There was one singular light which was above the makeshift bed. I couldn't really see over by the stairs. The shadows I assumed were James, Victoria, and Laurent.

I shuddered fearfully contemplating what would happen. James walked over and grabbed one of the chairs. Then the figure whom I guess was Laurent sat down.

"Come here Bella." James said silkily.

I didn't move, and I watched James nod slightly to Victoria.

She was in front of me in a flash, I winced expecting her to physically assault me, but she didn't. Her red hair was brilliant like her eye. She grabbed me by the hand and led me towards the mattress.

"Now Bella…" James began a malicious smile on his face, "Take off your clothes."

I shook my head fearfully. "Please… No, not that." I begged.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Victoria growled.

"If you're going to kill me, please just kill me… I've already been raped by my step dad… Please… I can't go through that again. Kill me… Please." I begged. The tears streaming down my face, I was shaking I felt so scared.

James paused, I had caught him off guard and I heard what sounded like a growl from Laurent.

"Bella… Do you want me to take them off you?" He asked.

Victoria leaned in, "It'll hurt more if you don't comply."

I was sobbing now as I pulled the old T-Shirt off. I used my arms to cover my bare breasts. My head was down as I cried.

"The pants too." James barked.

His voice caused such a fear in me that I shakily removed the oversized pants as well.

I stood their completely naked; I was shivering with cold as I continued to try to cover myself.

Victoria moved behind me and she pulled my arms to my side. I could hear James purr as he took in my naked form.

"So beautiful, don't you agree?" He asked evilly to Laurent.

Victoria's cold hands reached around caressing my firm and perky breasts. Tugging on the nipples…

"I believe she's practically edible." She laughed.

I cried in embarrassment as Victoria turned me toward her bending me over with my ass facing James and Laurent. She leaned down and pulled my pussy lips apart giving them a nice little show.

I screamed and cried, trying to twist out of her grip. I could feel the bruises forming on my body.

"Are you ready baby?" Victoria asked seductively.

"I am." Came James's voice.

Victoria stepped aside, taking the other seat. I looked over at James's bare chest and gulped.

His cold hand touched my back and a whimpered. I was shaking again. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. He pulled my naked body to his, and I knew he was naked. My body tensed up as I cringed from his touch. My back was against his chest and his cool lips kissed my shoulder gently.

"Do you want to talk to Jasper, Bella?" He asked sweetly.

My breathing was heavy, "Yes."

"Then be a good girl." He purred.

I was disgusted, but the thought of Jasper's smooth southern drawl was enough to keep me calm, I had to survive. If not for Jasper, for Charlie and Renee.

He pushed me onto the makeshift bed and my stomach lurched. The smell of blood and sweat made me nauseous.

He climbed into the bed beside me, and I closed my eyes, feeling my chest beat erratically in my chest. I felt light headed and realized I wasn't breathing.

James' face moved closer to mine, his scent wasn't sweet like the Cullen's. It was at first, he smelt like the forest floor. Dirt and grime, he also had a hint of smoke. Not the nice happy campfire smoke either. The kind where houses and forests burned to the ground… It was a wild smell, it caused me to hyperventilate.

He moved in closer pressing his lips to my cheeks, then eagerly to my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as he forced his tongue in. Poking and prodding. His mouth tasted like ash. It was overpowering and I began to struggle.

"If you end my fun… Things won't work out, you'll never see Jasper." He threatened.

I bit my lip as I battled with myself. His mouth moved to my breasts and I cringed. His touch was rough and demanding. Nothing compared to Jasper's loving and needing touches.

He was between my legs before I could react and he thrust his hardened cock deep into me. I let out a scream of pain. James was panting as he pushed himself deeper and harder. I cried soundlessly. The pain was almost unbearable. I could hear Victoria and Laurent moving closer. I closed my eyes tighter crying louder now.

"Look at me Bella." James commanded roughly.

I opened my eyes looking in to his lustful eyes. I felt him twitch inside me as he came. His seed was cold; he grunted thrusting into me a few more times to makes sure he was done.

He rolled off me and threw me a sheet. I covered myself, holding the sheet for dear life as I cried. My sobs echoing off the walls.

"Did you like that Chief?" James asked playfully.

I looked up slowly expecting to see Laurent, but I was wrong. I looked up into my dad's, Charlie's… bloodshot tear stained face.

"Daddy." I whispered.

Victoria pulled the gag from Charlie's mouth. He choked back a cry.

"Bella." He said softly.

The sadness and shame in his voice, he looked broken. Like he was upset he couldn't spare me the pain.

"I decided to be nice Bella. I'm at least going to let you say goodbye." James laughed.

The meanness and evil in his voice sent chills down my spine. My eyes were wide and shocked.

"Goodbye?" I asked.

James and Victoria both laughed this time, looking at Charlie. That's when it dawned on me; their eyes were turning black, with thirst…

"NO! Please… Not Charlie." I begged.

James shook his head in mock sadness. "Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"It has to be this way." Victoria sang.

"We want you all alone before we take your life." James explained.

"Laurent is tracking your mother Renee as we speak." Victoria giggled.

_This was fun for them? They were hunting my family and having FUN?_

"Please…." I begged.

"Bella… I don't understand…" Charlie said.

He was so confused.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry."

"I love you Bells… The Cullen's… They'll take care of you when I'm gone." He said stifling a sob.

"Dad… Please… I'm sorry."

"I love you Bella."

I love you…" I began.

When in horror I watched Victoria sink her teeth into his neck. Charlie gasped in surprised but looked as though he couldn't move.

His eyes were locked on mine. I watched as Victoria greedily drank his blood.

I screamed loudly and James slapped my face.

I whimpered as Victoria dropped my father's limp lifeless body. His eyes open, without seeing. Charlie… was dead.

[JPOV]

I was pacing around waiting for Alice. She would have to have a vision in order to determine where they were.

She approached me with sad eyes.

"They have Charlie too."

"What?" I roared.

"He's dead… Bella's still alive." She mumbled.

"BELLA." I screamed…


	11. Chapter 11The Rescue

**Chapter 11: The Rescue**

I sat on the makeshift bed. It had been 2 maybe three days. I was still naked, but in shock. Charlie's dead body was still lying lifeless on the ground. His unseeing eyes looking at me… I felt sick and couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. What had I done? It was all my fault my father was dead. I just wished that I could save Jasper. Spare him the pain. I didn't know what would happen. But I knew that I had to fight. I had to live for him. I hoped to god that they hadn't found Renee. What would happen?

[JPOV]

"Alice!" I shouted.

She came flittering into the room and looked alarm. I'm sure I was sending powerful feelings of anger and frustration.

"We'll get there. Emmett and Rose got Laurent. He's dead. But he told them where James is keeping Bella."

"Where?" I asked my eyes crazed with worry.

"A little town in Michigan… But we have to leave NOW!"

I followed her to the car as we sped to the airport. It would take a few hours flight. We landed at the Willow Run Airport and got into a rental car.

[BPOV]

"Hey honey." James's husky voice greeted.

I looked up and frowned. He was holding a mirror with an evil smirk. I looked paler and I had deep purple bruises all up and down my bare arms. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I looked like a complete mess.

I turned my back on him, willing him to leave with my mind. I just wanted to be left alone.

He came over to me and let out a low growl.

"They killed Laurent." He whispered dangerously.

"My mom?"

"Will live for now, but Bella you and I are going to make a movie. So I can cherish this always."

I shook my head looking up fearfully at the video camera in my face.

"I'm sure you'll want to look back on your last moments as a human."

My eyes were wide with fear. "what?"

"When I change you… You will be mine always."

"I'll never be yours." I growled spitting in his face.

His hand came from nowhere slapping me. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it stung and I tasted blood.

"Get used to that taste my love." He laughed.

He tore the stained sheet from me and purred at the sight of my naked body. He crawled in and began to open mouth kiss my jaw line down to my neck. He pushed my head to the side where he could have better access. His cool lips were surprisingly gentle.

All I could think of was Jasper, I needed him. But he would never find me.

"Please… Kill me." I begged suddenly.

"No, that would be too easy." He sighed licking my earlobe.

He pushed himself between my legs and began kissing me more and more. I tried to push him away, but it was side of him I hadn't seen. I had been his captive, for what seemed like a week. I had barely slept or eaten. I was delirious. I believed the words he spoke next.

"Jasper isn't coming for you Bella. You're used goods. He doesn't want you now. He never did, what with Phil and all. He humored you. You were never good enough for him. A distraction to help pass the time… He knew all along who he was writing to, sending emails getting you to fall in love with him. I'm doing you a favor. For I will never leave you, we will travel the world, and I'll give you the sun."

His words were soft, filled with love and devotion. He was pledging himself to me, I looked to see an angry Victoria fleeing.

James pulled back and watched where I was staring.

"She'll come around. You're my new bottom bitch."

I bit my lip, he had told me everything I'd always felt. How could I be good enough for Jasper? He was so good, and loving and I knew I didn't deserve him. Me? Plain clumsy Bella, the meek and miserable human? I could never match his beauty. Everything began to make sense. He had mentioned he knew who I was before we actually met. And I had fallen in love with him already. I felt like a fool.

I wished that James would just kill me. Save me the pain of spending eternity without my soul mate. But perhaps that's what I deserved. Maybe it would make me better…

He entered me swiftly, and I began to cry harder. His thrusts were softer, were filled with love. I had my eye closed until he flipped us so I was sitting on top of him. The new angle felt weird and it forced me to be closer to him. He was lifting my hips easily keeping the same pace. He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his shoulder. I just wanted it to end. His cool breath was on my neck as he began thrusting harder. His moans and grunts filled my ears as I took it silently. When I felt his teeth sink into my neck… He pulled back looking at me with satisfaction. He looked pleased, and I screamed. I felt as though I was on fire.

I couldn't move and felt completely paralyzed. He pulled me down and I felt him bite the other side of my neck. He lifted my limp arm and bit into each wrist.

I felt the venom being spread quickly through my bloodstream and screamed in agony. The pain was like burning from the inside out. From my toes to the follicles' in my hair the pain radiated. My vision became blurry and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

[JPOV]

Alice and I pulled up to the house and I heard Bella's blood curdling scream. I could feel her pain and it was crippling. I had never known so much pain in my time.

I watched James coming out of the house and I snapped. I threw myself at him like a rabid animal.

"You're no match for me." He taunted.

"We'll see." I growled through gritted teeth.

We collided and fought. I was a mad man; he somehow had hurt my poor Bella. I grabbed his left arm and tore it from his body. He howled in pain and turned frantically to retrieve it. Which was a mistake, I grabbed his right arm and ripped it off in one tug. He screamed again in pain, but I was beyond reasoning. I continued to dismember him saving his head for last. I looked realizing the rest of my family was watching. Edward and Emmett had already started the fire.

"Go." Edward said nodding to the house.

I ran inside and I could hear Bella's whimpers and moans of pain. Carlisle was standing beside her and looked pained. I walked up and looked at her body writhing in pain. Sweat dripping from her face.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"She's changing son. We need to wait it out here."

"No! It wasn't supposed to be like this." I cried out.

"All we can do is make her comfortable."

I nodded and lifted Bella in my arms. Her skin was as hot as fire. She moaned and cried slurring words that I couldn't understand.

We walked up to the master suite of the house and lay her on the bed. Trying to make her comfortable.

"So you got Laurent?" I aske.d

"Yes."

"Renee?"

"She'll live. She's pregnant however. It's sad to know Bella will never see her sibling."

"At least she's alive."

I watched Bella holding a cool cloth bringing it to her damp skin. It was going to be three long days. But I would not leave her side. When she awoke, she would be a new born. One with blood lust and revenge on her mind.

I sighed and kissed her hand.

"I failed you my Bella."


	12. Chapter 12Surprises

**Chapter 12: Surprises**

[JPOV]

Alice had been having visions, it seemed like Victoria kept changing the course she was on. If I ever found her I would kill her like I had her mate James. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth at the very thought of it. My mind was filled with memories, Bella's first day at school, the van, everything that had been leading up to this. Now, my beautiful angel would become immortal. It's not how I wanted it. I had imagined turning her several times. But I wanted her to be ready. I wanted her to have a choice.

I was pulled from my thoughts from the loud scream coming from the other room. We had to chain Bella to the bed. She was screaming.

"I'm on fire, please! HELP ME! HELP!"

I walked into the room and her eyes were crazed and wild with pain. It physically hurt me to feel her in so much pain. The pain intensified when I entered the room.

"go away!" she shrieked.

I walked over to her gently placing a hang on her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

"You don't want me." She screamed, still writhing in pain.

"Bella, don't say those things."

"I've never been any good." She sobbed.

That's when it hit me that James had intended to keep her. He intended for Bella to become his new mate. He must have said some horrible things. That's why she's felt like she had a hole in her chest.

"I love you Bella. Darlin, I'll always fight for you…"

The tears were running down her face, and it pained me to know I would never see them shine with tears again.

She closed her eyes mentally exhausted.

I walked out of the room, where Alice was now standing.

"What?" I asked my troubled pixie sister.

"I can't see Bella." She said flatly.

"She's right there." I said pointing to the door.

"No, I can't see Bella's future."

My eyes widened in understanding, "Why?"

"I don't know Jazz… We're going to have to watch her closely."

For the three days we stayed there. Watching her scream and plead for death… My poor beautiful Bella.

[BPOV]

It was the first time the burning had stopped. I took a few deep breaths trying to clear my head. I could smell everything, and I could hear Jasper in the hall speaking with Carlisle.

"I'm not sure why Alice can't see Bella's future." Carlisle spoke calmly.

"But it's worse, she thinks I don't love her. That I don't want her."

"She'll understand when she wakes up…"

I stopped listening to them and sat up. I felt stronger and more sure of myself. I looked around the room and found a mirror. I was scared to look into the mirror. I didn't want to see the blood red eyes looking back at me.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was finally beautiful. My skin was paled and I looked like a different girl. Except for my eyes, I lifted my hands to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Looking back at me were my chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper exclaim.

He was in the room with me now, and I panicked. He didn't want me… But that was James talking. Did I really listen to him? I was so sleep deprived, I felt really stupid. I could vaguely remember Jasper pledging his love to me.

I went to turn and turned so fast I startled myself. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at Jasper.

"Hi." I said.

Then I gasped at how musical it sounded.

"Your eyes!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide and mouth open.

I let my head fall, I was stupid to have hoped that he would love me still. But that's when his arms wrapped around me and hugged me close to him. He felt strangely warm. But I knew I would feel cold to humans. It was still a weird feeling.

I squeezed him with my arms around his neck, I held him as close as I could.

Carlisle walked in looking very perplexed at my eyes. He wanted to run tests on me. But didn't know how, my skin was no as hard as granite.

We all stood around the room and I suddenly felt incredibly hungry and incredibly thirsty.

I sniffed the air and charged down the stairs. I grabbed a glass of water draining it quickly and looking in the refridgerator and taking out a raw steak and devouring it. It was the best I'd ever tasted. I grabbed another glass of water and was draining it when my family entered the room.

"Remarkable, I've never seen anything like this." Carlisle said amazed.

I looked at him sheepishly and turned towards Jasper. He grabbed my arm and threw me on his back. We ran through the woods and he pulled me out at a very crowded supermarket.

I sniffed the air and moaned in pleasure.

"Tell me what you smell."

"The apples. They smell amazing!"

"Humans." He said slowly.

"Like rust. It's nasty. The apples and the meat…." I was shaking my head.

"Bella?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know."

"But you think something is?"

"We're going to call Eleazar, he'll know."

I stood in silence, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. I didn't break my train of thought when Jasper threw me onto his back and ran me back to the small farm house.

There was a note and I could read if from here.

_We'll meet you too at home. I talked t  
Eleazar, he has an idea. He'll be there  
when you arrive._

_-Carlisle_

I quickly relayed the note to Jasper and we decided to drive. He was being very quiet and I could tell he was nervous.

"Renee?" I asked him slowly.

"She's alive."

"Phil?"

He remained quiet.

"Why did he have to kill Charlie? He could have killed Phil!"

I wailed this and felt the tears falling from my eyes, I cried and cried, and Jasper pulled over.

"Bella… You're crying." He said incredulous wiping away the tears.

[JPOV]

_No Vampire to my knowledge has ever actually shed tears. Nor had the kept their same eye color. There was something very special about my Bella and I hoped we would be able to figure it out._

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry Darlin?"

"I'm a freak…." She whispered.

"You're not a freak Isabella. You're special."

She sighed and turned her head from me. We continued to drive, quite fast. We needed to get back, because I desperately wanted answers. I wanted to know my Bella was ok.

I turned to glance at her and nearly crashed, she was sleeping. The even breathing was the only thing I could tell. Her eyes were closed and I could tell she was at peace.

Of all the things I had expected, this was not one. There were so many things that I needed answers for. Was she some new type of Vampire? Had she evolved into a hybrid?

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, it was Alice.

"Jasper?"

The tone of her voice suggested she had a vision. She sounded shocked and the urgency and buoyancy in the voice told me she was on the verge of asking a thousand questions is not more.

"Yes, her eyes are brown, yes; she was eating human food, and yes, she cried and is now asleep." I said in a rush.

"How?" She asked in awe.

"I'm not sure. We're meeting Carlisle back in Forks. He'll be bringing Eleazar. Hopefully we can get answers from him."

"How is she?" Alice's voice had become softer and filled with concern.

"She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She's scared, confused, she feels lost and unworthy. She wants to know why she's so different."

"Things will work out Jasper, and I don't need a vision to see that. With you at her side, how could she not?"

I loved my sister for that. She had always been my favorite. The one who brought me to this life style… The one who had always helped me and believed in me, when the others didn't. Her faith in me made me see a brighter side. Knowing I could live or rather exist without being a monster. It went a long way.

Bella stayed asleep for the rest of the drive, and was still sleeping when we pulled up. I walked around to her side and lifted her into my arms. She still felt incredibly soft, and warm. Not like the rest of us, which was yet another thing that I couldn't understand.

I carried Bella into the house and she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked completely surprised.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep my Darlin." I drawled.

Her brows furrowed together and she scowled her lips forming a hard white line.

"Bella." Carlisle greeted.

He was eyeing her with curiosity.

Then came Eleazar. He walked around Bella with amusement and awe. While Bella watched him, not completely trusting him.

"This is astounding." Eleazar spoke in a deep voice.

"What?" Carlisle and I asked in unison.

"Her gift of course."

"Gift?" Bella asked in a small beautiful voice.

"Why yes, you're not only a shield…" He paused watching the confusion spread across her face, "It means that you cannot be touched mentally. Why Edward can't read your mind. But also have the gift of blending in. You stay warm like a human, you can consume human food. Your eyes help you to blend. Sleeping well you can sleep, but you don't need to. It'll wear off eventually. I'm sure you'll want to stay up at night. But also if my calculations are correct you will be able to go into sunlight without a problem. But it's better to test it not near humans."

Eleazar kept speaking, but I was no longer listening. I had always known Bella to be very special. I had fleeting thoughts of the Vulturi. We would surely get a visit from them.

"You're unkillable."

Was the last words I heard Eleazar speak.

"What?"

He smiled patiently, "Nothing can kill her. Go on try tearing her apart."

I shook my head no, appalled that he would even suggest it.

I watched him walk to Bella and yank on her arm with such force it should have torn off, but it didn't.

Bella stood in shock, her lips parted in a tiny oh.

"Isabella, you're the first like this. You're a miracle." He concluded.

I couldn't take it I rushed to Bella lifting her in my arms and planting a deep kiss on her lips. Her lips were warm and inviting and I didn't have to worry about hurting her. She moaned slightly into my mouth.

She pulled back and I was astonished yet again, when the blood pooled in her cheeks as she blushed.

"Would you like to go up to our room?" I asked her.

She nodded silently, so I lifted her bridal style and carried her up to the room. She still smelt like freesia. She was quite mouth watering.

"Jasper… I love you." She started slowly.

I looked into her deep penetrating brown eyes.

"I love you too Darlin."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I felt hole. We were home. In my pocket was the ring Esme had given me. It was a beautiful silver band with three diamonds. The center diamond the largest.

_There's no time like the present._

"Bella will you marry me?" I asked dropping to one knee….


	13. Chapter 13Renee

**Chapter 13: Renee**

_Is he really asking me to marry him? The ring is so pretty. It's gorgeous actually. Even after everything he still wants me? I can feel the love and hope coming from him…_

The tears slid down my face as I nodded my head yes, "Under one condition."

"Anything!" He exclaimed.

His face was elated and his smile made me quiver inside.

"I want to see Renee. I know I won't really get to see her. It'll be best if we make it a break. But I want her to know."

"Alright Bella. When do you want to go?"

"Now."

_He sprinted out of the room and I smiled evilly. It was time now that I outed Phil. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was powerful, I could fight back. If he ever tried to hurt me I would kill him._

I waited patiently for Jasper and we made the journey to Charlie's. I had to pack my things. It was hard walking up the steps knowing he wouldn't be in there watching the flat screen. He wouldn't be waiting for dinner. He wouldn't ever talk or breath again.

I had to take a couple big deep breaths in order to quit freaking out. I went up to my room and grabbed the duffle bag from under my bed and I began to pack. I packed a ton of clothes and I changed into a white blouse. It was a button up with cute pink buttons. Then I picked a matching white skirt with pink trim. With my new skin it made me stand out more, by my brown eyes and hair made me look lovely.

"You look amazing." Jasper breathed, as I walked down the stairs.

I felt myself blush as I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes.

"Thanks."

"Ready?"

"I'd like to drive."

He nodded and we walked out to Carlisle's Mercedes which we were borrowing. I climbed into the driver's seat and sped off into the night.

An hour later we appeared at the Las Vegas city limit.

"Bella?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"I don't want a big wedding Jazz. My dad can't walk me down the aisle… Then I can't do it. I won't wear a white wedding dress knowing it means you're supposed to be pure. Because I'm not… Alice can be mad when the time comes, but I just… I want my mom to be able to let go. If I'm married…"

"I understand." He smiled. He was wearing a gray shirt with black slacks.

Neither of us was dressed properly for a wedding. But it didn't matter. We both looked incredible. We walked hand in hand to the first chapel we came across. It was quaint and small in comparison to the others. It was a small white chapel, but it looked perfect to me. It was out of the lime light and city life.

Being 17 I needed written consent from a parent or legal guardian. Which is something I hadn't planned on needing… I was pleasantly surprised when Jasper produced a paper from Carlisle.

We walked into the chapel and we walked over to the receptionist. She looked bored and was reading a book popping bubbles with her gum.

"We're here to get married." Jasper said in an authoritive voice.

"Little young aintcha?" She asked.

He produced his licsense proving he was indeed 18, and the consent from Carlisle as Bella's official guardian.

"Alright, here sign these. And that'll be 50 bucks."

I was surprised; I expected it to be much more expensive than that.

We waited our turn and met the couple marrying in front of us. Chad and Marcia, we became their witnesses and they were ours. It was a humbling event.

I stood across from Jasper my nerves getting the best of me as I bit my lower lip.

"Repeat after me." The old priest commanded.

"I Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Whitlock Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live." I repeated.

Jasper's bored into mine as he repeated the vows next.

"I Jasper Whitlock Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poorer. Until death do we part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I tuned out the rest, this was our first kiss with me in my new body.

His lips captured mine, they were still cool but not as much. His tongue darted into my mouth as he deepened the kiss. Our bodies crushed together in a lovers embrace. My arms around his neck and my hands hold fistfuls of his blond locks.

When the kiss broke Chad and Marcia applauded.

Jasper lifted me into his arms bridal style and I giggled. He carried me out to the car his lips kiss my face in happiness.

It was the first time in my entire exsistance that I truly felt happy. I felt complete.

I heard his phone buzz and hid my smile. He picked it up and Alice's loud and angry voice sounded.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?"

I grabbed the phone, "When him and I decide to renew our vows you can have complete reign."

"Ok." She grumbled annoyed.

"Love you Alice." I said sweetly.

"Be careful."

Was the last words she spoke before the line went dead. I knew she was angry, but I knew she'd eventually get over it.

We drove to the airport and sat hand in hand the entire flight. Nerves were kicking in majorly now. Not only was I going to see my mom, but I would have to see Phil as well.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked kissing my shoulder.

I leaned into his open arms, "I'll be ok."

The drive to Renee's wasn't eventful we pulled up in front of the two story townhome. It was pretty but crowded. We parked and I walked up to the door and rang the buzzer. It was twilight. Jasper could accompany me.

Renee opened the door and screamed when she saw me.

"BELLA."

She lunged forward and hugged me tightly. Had I still been human it probably would have broken a rib or two.

"Mom." I smiled.

She looked inquiringly over at Jasper. She asked her question without words.

"This is Jasper. My husband." I introduced.

Renee stood there in shock. "Husband?"

I lifted my hand to show her the two silver rings on my third finger.

"Yes, husband."

She ushered us into the house in silence. Her mouth hung open as she searched for words to say.

"Does Charlie know?" She finally asked.

"He did… He was killed." I said stifling a sob.

Renee looked completely lost for word. "Oh baby."

[JPOV]

I left my new wife in the kitchen speaking with her mom and walked into the family room. The man I guessed was Phil sat on a chair looking smug. I felt the rage building within me, but knew I couldn't hurt him.

"Who're you?" He asked keeping his eyes on his television program.

"I'm Jasper Cullen. Bella's husband."

This got his attention and he looked me over quickly with a smirk.

"You're Phil right? I've heard so much about you." I stressed feeling the venom pool in my mouth.

He looked at me again, harder this time and I could tell he was spooked.

"I am Phil." He said dumbly.

"If you ever _touch_ my wife again you'll answer to me." I whispered harshly.

He chocked a second, nodded and looked away.

I could feel the tension in the other room as Bella and Renee argued.

"_You're too young." Renee said slowly._

"_I'm the same age you were." Bella retorted._

"_I was young and dumb."_

"_I love him mom."_

"_You're going to make the same mistakes a me." Renee moaned._

"_Am I a mistake?"_

_Renee fumbled, "No."_

"_Do you wish you hadn't married Charlie?"_

"_I loved him Bells. But part of me wishes I hadn't married him. But I have Phil now."_

"_If you hadn't married Charlie you wouldn't have me." She said brokenly._

"_Bell you're being dramatic."_

"_Are you sleeping with Phil?"_

"_That's none of your business." Renee growled._

"_It is."_

"_How?"_

"_Because when you wouldn't he would come into my room at night. He didn't pop my cherry. He went back door on me. Whenever you had a headache and you didn't feel like it. He wasn't going to watch t.v. He was raping me. I screamed! You would shout to me that I was having a nightmare. Never ONCE did you check on me! Why do you think I moved in with Charlie? Because I loved Forks?" Bella was screaming._

_Renee was deadly silent and I could hear tears splashing onto the table, who's tears I couldn't tell. Maybe both._

"_You're lying." Renee finally said._

"_Ask him."_

"_no."_

"_Then I will."_

Bella's footsteps grew louder as she walked into the room. Her mom following behind her.

"You will show him respect." Renee spat.

Phil looked up and his eyes met mine. If he lied now, it would be the worst thing for him.

"Tell her what you did to me." Bella shouted. Her face was red and she was shaking in anger.

Phil looked from her to me and down at the floor.

"I snuck in you room…" He whispered.

"See… Wait… What? Phil?" Renee asked.

"she's hot." He mumbled.

Bella turned to glare at her mom. "I won't be coming back."

Bella ran from the townhome and I turned to Renee. She was sobbing and the pain was nearly unbearable. Whether or not that pain was for her daughter remained to be seen.

I shook my head in disgust as she walked over to comfort Phil.

Bella was sobbing when I reached the car. I climbed inside and began to kiss her tears away.

"I don't know what I expected." She sobbed bitterly.

"It's alright Darlin. Lets go home."

"ok."

The drive to Forks was uneventful. We had to fly back to Nevada to get Carlisle's car. Bella slept. I called Alice and she was working on setting up a honeymoon for me and my new wife.


	14. Chapter 14Honeymoon

**Chapter 14: Honeymoon**

Bella was sleeping peacefully when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello." Alice chirped.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Change of plans. We have to stage Bella's and Charlie's accident's."

"Alright?"

"Go to the airport. You'll be taking a plane to Hawaii then a private jet to an Island I rented."

"You rented an Island?"

"Not just any island, it's Le Taha'a Private Island and Spa. It's a new resort only four years old. So you'll have the beach and everything included all to yourselves."

"Alright. Explain more."

She giggled enthusiastically "It's a tiny island of Taha'a in French Polynesia. It's almost a 6 hour plane ride from Hawaii… Each Villa has its own beach and swimming pool. But since there won't be any other guests it'll make it more romantic. You'll be in the beach villa. It's the largest of the places. I have it rented for a month."

"A month!"

"Don't worry I'm shipping you clothes, and an entire wardrobe for Bella."

I laughed at my sister imagining the pixie with an excuse for shopping now.

"Alright." Thanks Alice.

We flew from the airport in Seattle straight to Honolulu. The nonstop flight took approximately six hours. We got off the plane and our private jet was already waiting. Then we spent another five and a half hours getting to our destination. We landed and it was dark. Alice had planned it perfectly. Once a week the maids would come to clean, but other than that, once we were showed to our Villa, we would be alone.

Bella seemed dazed and in awe when we approached. She was looking at the sky and water, as if it was her first time to see it.

[BPOV]

The beach was perfect. Even more perfect was getting to be with Jasper and only Jasper. I felt we had things we needed to speak about. Things to overcome and to make sure we were happy with our marriage.

We walked up the wooden deck that was surrounded by palm trees. It was gorgeous. We walked through the front door into the entryway. It was breathtaking. The cherry hardwood floors were polished and shined to perfection. The first thing I saw were the huge bay windows overlooking the back deck. It had two beautiful Kenai Sling Chaise Lounges, dark wood frames and cream colored mesh seats. We walked into the room on the right and I was in awe.

There was a large white sofa. It looked soft and inviting, as did the room. The color scheme was a relaxing green. On either side of the couch were oak end tables adorned with beautiful antique lamps and candles. The matching coffee table across from the couch held a vase with beautiful and colorful wildflowers. The right corner held a stand with a sizable television complete with cable box. The left corner an oak desk with a new computer, the walls had built in shelves with books resting in their places.

Through the sliding doors were two more of the same lounges across from an incredible in ground pool. With lights and it appeared heated. Off to the right lower on another part of the patio was an out door loveseat with two matching chairs around a fire pit.

"What do you think so far darling?" Jasper whispered kissing my ear softly.

I shook my head in disbelief, it was to incredible for words to describe. We walked through the Villa back to the entryway and entered the double French doors on the opposite side. There was the master suite. The large King sized bed on an oak wooden frame. The intricate design was breathtaking. Hundreds of tiny flowers had been hand carved. On either side were the same two matching end tables with two alarm clocks. To the right was another stand and television and sliding doors. To the left was a large walk in closet with tons of new woman's clothes, still with the price tags.

"Alice." Jasper's whispered voice sounded.

He sounded amused, while I was grateful.

The second door led into the bathroom. It was the largest bathroom I had ever seen. To my immediate right was another walk in closet filled with Jasper's clothes. To the left a large walk in shower with marble tile. It was very modern and updated. There were his and hers sinks with large mirrors. Then a large bathtub with jets, I scanned the room and in a smaller room was the toilet.

"There's a restaurant on the other side of the island. We'll be able to use to cook." Jasper informed.

It was finally too much, I broke down and cried.

"Bella, Baby… Don't cry." He pleaded.

I flung myself into his arms and clung to him like a wet T-shirt. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck breathing him in. He smelt amazing. His scent surrounded me and all I could think of was him.

"Jasper, I love you…" I began.

"You know I love you…" He said.

"You're the only person in my life who's ever really shown how much they love me. I been abused, used and I've been brought to the point where I thought I would break. If it hadn't been for you I would have cracked long ago. Make love to me… Don't hold back."

The words came out in a tumble of emotion and desire. After everything I'd been through, I just wanted Jasper to take me. Prove to me that he and I were mates. That I belonged to him, and that he belonged to me.

His eyes glazed over with lust and he pulled me closer, his lips crashing to mine. It was softer than I remembered but amazing. The kisses were hard and long, his tongue probing my mouth. He lifted me into his arms without breaking the kiss and carried me to the bedroom and placed me in the middle of the bed.

I smiled seductively up to him, but he was lost. Both our clothes were shredded in seconds. There were small heaps of cotton and fabric all over the room.

I grinned unashamedly as Jasper's eyes raked over my naked form. My breasts were swollen and my perfect pink nipples erect. His eyes traveled to my flat stomach and up my perfectly sculpted legs.

"You're so gorgeous my Bella." He breathed huskily.

I let a soft purr escape my lips as he climbed in beside me.

His hand ran up my bare back his sharp nails dragging up and down. The sensation was extraordinary; I had never felt so alive.

His lips captured mine again in a heated battle. They moved together our tongues dueling and exploring. His mouth was even sweeter and I moaned softly.

His hands were fluttering against my stomach and moved shamelessly up my rib cage caressing the undersides of my breasts. My breathing hitched as I fought the urge to take control.

His thumbs brushing over my nipples caused me to throw my head back in pleasure.

He pulled my body flush against his kissing me with conviction. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. My human form surely would have broken. He deepened the kiss while laying me back. He slid his hand between my legs and chuckled.

I opened my eyes questioningly.

"All ready for me honey?" He purred.

I looked at his fingers that were covered in juices and blushed.

"You do that to me." I whispered.

He smiled suggestively bringing his fingers to his mouth and suckling the juiced of.

"You're so sweet my Bella. Like fresh strawberries."

I moaned licking my lips in anticipation. I wanted, no, I needed him.

"Jasper."

That was all it took. I felt his glorious hardness at my wet entrance and he pushed in, hard. He filled me completely, made me whole. While his mouth lavished my neck and collarbone with wet open mouthed kisses, the feeling indescribable.

My flesh was still slightly more heated giving off more heat with every kiss and every thrust.

His movements were loving and filled with need, as he drove himself deeper and harder. I knew had been holding out before, but this was amazing.

Never had I expected it to feel so good… It was everything I had always dreamed about.

I flipped us over so I was on top, I looked down at him as I brought my hips up and down. My hands entwined in my own hair running seductively down my body.

The low growl that erupted from his chest told me he enjoyed the show, as well as the movements.

He sat up and my legs were locked behind his back as we came in complete ecstasy.

"That was incredible." I panted.

He chuckled pulling me down while staying inside me.

"It was hard to hold back before…" he whispered, while tracing slow circles on my back.

"I'm glad you don't have to." I replied sleepily, feeling my eyelids droop.

"Sleep my darling." He cooed and I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke up alone. I looked over at the piece of paper with his eloquent scrawl.

_I'm going to hunt, and get you some dinner. I'll be back soon._

It was short and to the point. I got up and showered, not feeling hungry at all… Well not for food at least.

I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower letting the steam loosen me up.

I walked over to the dresser and smiled at the sexy lingerie Alice had bought.

I chose a bright blue thong with black lace. It was also mesh and see through and I put on the matching mesh top.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. It clung to my body perfectly. It showed off my curves and complimented my skin hair and eyes.

I walked back to the bed and lay down…

_He's in for a surprise…_


	15. Chapter 15Unfinished Busines

**Chapter 15: Unfinished Business**

I arrived back to our place, I liked the sound of that, "our place." I headed into the living room and sat the tray of human food on the coffee table.

"Jasper." My darling called to me.

I smiled, never had I felt so happy and whole. My whole existence had been building up to this. I had always been the odd man out, and finally I had my soul, and reason for living.

I ran at Vampire speed to the bedroom and gasped. I stopped dead in my tracks taking in the sight before me. Bella in her sexy lingerie, a small smile playing with the corners of her mouth.

"Like what you see, Cowboy?" She teased.

"Yes ma'am." I said closing my mouth.

She wore a bright blue thong with black lace. It was see through and mesh and it hugged her perfectly. It showed off her delicious body.

I crawled onto the bed my eyes filled with desire.

"I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry for food." She growled.

Her arms reached out and grabbed me tightly. She pulled herself up and our lips melded together in a kiss of heated passion.

She broke the kiss and gave me a mischievous smile and ran onto the deck and into the ocean. I followed and felt the tightness in my pants. She was a sight to behold. The now wet fabric clung to her body, as she stood there letting the water cascade down her body.

"Bella…" I groaned.

She removed the lingerie and threw it, "come and get me."

The seductiveness in her voice was alluring, and I could deny her nothing. I stripped on my clothes and charged into the warm water.

I made it over to her and wrapped my arms delicately around her waist. Her arms went securely around my neck as she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist.

Her soft lips were kissing my jaw line to my neck. Causing me to moan, I didn't think I could hold back anymore.

She continued to kiss me and my face, and every available piece of flesh. I felt her grab my hard member and slowly lower herself onto it.

Feeling her hot and tight wetness a loud growl erupted from me as I grabbed her hips and forced her down harder.

She giggled still kissing me and driving me completely wild.

She ground her hips into me causing me to curse.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." She giggled playfully.

Her hands were clenched onto my shoulders, my hands were holding her in place. She began to bounce up and down on me. The sensation with the water surrounding us in the night sky was incredible.

I could feel every ounce of her desire for me. She began to pant and whimper and I knew she was close.

"come for me darlin." I coaxed.

She let go of everything as I felt her tighten around me and her juices flowing deliciously.

It was too much, it sent me over the edge and I twitched inside her filling her with my cold seed.

She collapsed with her head snugly in the crook of my neck.

[BPOV]

My body was wrapped tightly around Jasper, and I had never felt better. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered.

However there was a certain red head I couldn't get off my mind.

Jasper carried me back to our suite and set me gingerly on my feet.

"Would you like a shower Darlin?" He drawled.

I couldn't resist his sexy southern drawl.

"No, I'm going to get on the computer and maybe go on a hunt." I lied.

"Alright, I'll be out soon."

I felt completely horrible for what I was about to do, but I had to do it. If I didn't I would never truly be happy. I had made peace that I had been abandoned by my mother. I made peace that she chose a scum bag rapist. I hoped one day when she told him no, he would take her anyways. Then she could feel what it was like…

No, I needed to find Victoria. I needed to do some damage control. From what I gathered when Jasper had told me about his… Well our family history he had mentioned the Vulturi. I would have to see them, they would find out about me sooner or later. I would go willingly. Without breaking any laws legally they couldn't hold me.

But first, I had to find Victoria. Over the span of the few days that I've come into my own as a vampire, I learned one other gift that had been bestowed upon me. I could say a name of any person in my head and see where they were what they were doing everything.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could see ice and snow, the Alaskan wilderness. It would be easy to lure Victoria, I still looked human…

I grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

_Jazz,_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way my love. _

_Trust me when I say it isn't you, you _

_have loved me in a way… I have never _

_known. I need to find Victoria. I'm really _

_indestructible. She'll never stand a chance. _

_It's something I must do on my own. _

_I need to avenge Charlie. He didn't _

_deserve what happened to him. I will go_

_And I will fight that horrible woman. Trust_

_Me darling. It will be so much better this _

_Way. Never doubt that I love you. I will_

_Return before you know it. I just need _

_Some time._

_I love you Jasper_

_Bella_

With that I took off running. I reached the ocean and I swam. With Vampire speed it didn't take me half as long to get to Hawaii. I got on the first plane and made several stops before reaching my destination.

I walked out into the wilderness and I waited. I could smell her, and I'm sure she could smell me. I closed my eyes so I could see through hers.

_They killed him. They killed my mate. Wait until I get my hands on that girl. I will rip her limb from limb. I'll make her lover boy watch…._

Her thoughts were full of evil and loathing. It would be amusing to say the least when I would finally catch up with her. She was staying at the only Inn in town. I grabbed a room not noticing the name. I had other things on my mind.

I got to the room and I sat there patiently waiting. I picked up my silver cell phone and dialed Alice.

"Bella? Where are you? Your future…"

"Don't worry my pixie friend. I'm alright. I need to tie up a few loose ends."

"Bella?" Alice's voice was high and unsure.

"How is he?"

"He's losing his mind Bella. What were you thinking?"

"I'm hunting Victoria, then I'm visiting the Vulturi."

"That's suicide."

"I'm un-killable Alice. I'll be fine. When I return everything will be fine."

"are you sure?"

"I love you sis."

Alice huffed on the other side of the phone, "Keep me posted."

I hung up feeling guilty. I didn't want to hurt my husband or the rest of our family. But I had to get things done and over with. I had to make sure they were safe. If anything happened to them… I would be lost for all eternity.

Victoria's scent grew stronger and I knew she was nearby. I walked out of my room and towards the edge of the motel. Where it went back into the wilderness.

"I'm just going for a walk." I said into the silent phone.

I paused for effect, "Of course I'll be careful… yep… Love you too."

I placed the phone in my pocket and stood in clear sight of Victoria. Her grin showed that she believed she had one. She scanned me over carefully. I stumbled purposely as I walked into the woods cursing. A smile of satisfaction on my face, I was great at acting.

But with my brown eyes, faked clumsiness, how would she know?

I got further into the woods when she finally came out of the woods. She sauntered over to me victoriously. She believed she had one.

"Hello pet." She smiled evilly.

"Victoria." I nodded in courtesy.

"Where is the rest of your, eh family?"

"Home… I needed some alone time." I answered aloofly.

"You're a very stupid girl." She seethed.

I could see her venom pooling in her mouth as she glared hatefully at me.

"I don't feel stupid." I grinned.

I was having a great time. I was toying with her, because I knew I was safe, she found my arrogance interesting as she plotted my demise.

"A mate for a mate, your life for James's." she growled.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll kill you instead of you killing me." I chuckled.

This threw Victoria into a crazed frenzy. She rushed at me her teeth bared but once she bit me nothing happened.

She stepped back looking stunned. My eyes narrowed and I smiled maliciously.

"Newborn. Your mate changed me. Looks like I've evolved into something better than you." I said walking closer.

I relished in ripping her apart. I even ripped off all her fingers and toes for sport. I built a quick fire and laughed wickedly as I tossed in one piece in at a time. The flames licked the body and then ignited. Which caused purple smoke to plow up into the white fluffy clouds.

I was pleased with my work and I picked up my phone. It was time to call Jasper.

"Bella?" He answered brokenly.

"I'm sorry."

"Our… Honeymoon."

I could tell he was upset, but I needed to set some things straight.

"Baby she helped James rape me. She killed my dad. So I killed her. I need to go to the Vulturi. They need to know me. They need to know that our family is off limits. If they harm you in any way, that I will come for them. Not a thousand not a million could stop me."

"Darlin… I understand. I do. But… I miss you."

"I miss you too Jasper. I love you. But please let me do this. Then I will be home to you."

"I love you Isabella. Please come home to me."

I smiled, he was the only one who could call me Isabella without being attacked.

"I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and called the airlines. It was time for my trip to Italy.


	16. Chapter 16Returning Home

**Chapter 16: Returning home**

I made my way to the entrance of Volterra. As i walked threw the entrance i was greeted by 2 members of the guard. After explaining my reason for being there they led me to their leaders.

"Well who do we have here?" the one in the middle chair asked.

"I am Isabella Whitlock. Newest member of the Cullen clan. Wife to Jasper Whitlock and i have come with a warning for the rulers of our world." I stated with more confidence then i thought possible.

"I am Aro. these are my brothers Marcus and Caicus. we are the rulers of our world. what warning could you possibly have for us?" Aro said.

"I am here to warn you about messing with the Cullen Family. You see i am indestructable so if do anything to tear apart my family or hurt any member of my family you will meet a fate worse then death. In a split second i could have you all torn apart and on fire. Do anything to mess with me or my family and you will surly seice to exist." I threatened. they looked at me in shock.

"It is understood that no member of the Vulturi is to touch your family." Marcus replied.

when his brothers started argueing with him i made my way back to the street and to the airport heading home. I took out my cell phone and called alice to let her know i was on my way back but not to let anyone else know. i wanted to surprise my very patient husband.

_"attention ladies and gentlemen we are now arriving in port angelus welcome back to washington."_the captain said over the loud speaker.

The minute the plane landed i made my way to the woods and headed in the direction of the one place i loved to be. In my husbands arms. when i arrived i saw jasper with his back turned facing the back door of the house. i slowly walked up beside him without him noticing me.

"Penny for your thoughts cowboy?" i asked.

"Just thinking bout how much i missed-" He stopped and turned to face me before pulling me into a hug.

"Miss me?" i giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Never leave me again i was worried sick about you." i smiled up at him and brought my lips to his.

emmett being the idiot the he is decided then and there to ruin the moment. i turned to glare and ran up to him. Rose and i counted to 3 before smacking him upside the head. he rubbed the back of his head and murmered several curses before storming off. i suddenly felt extreamly naushes and brought Rose inside with me. we went upto the bathroom where i had a pregnancy test waiting for me with a note on it.

_Thought it would come in handy when you feel sick_

_xo alice_

i looked over at rose and shrugged. i took the test and we waited three minutes before looking at the results. what we say put us both in shock before we squealed. Alice and esme came running in and we told them the news. the congratulated me and we all ran outside to the guys. i ran straight to jaspers arms and kissed him with everything i had.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just to show you how much we love you _daddy_." i said with extra emphasis on the last word.

"Wait ...are you sure...i mean is that...possible?" he said.

"No idea but im pregnant Jazz." he kissed me and spun us around in circles.

we all went on a celebratory hunt before setteling on the couch to watch movies. Our life just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
